Changing Times
by kuso tare
Summary: Many years have passed since Hidan was buried by Shikamaru. When finally a day comes that he again finds himself topside, he finds many things have changed and that he has been below the ground for quite some time. As he tries to adjust, he's forced to face challenges both new and old. Including a long kept secret of his religion. (May or may not be KakuxHida. Undecided)
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

When someone speaks of the dark, you think of an environment bare of colors. A dark shade where only outlines are at times visible. You fear it, wonder what could be lurking in it. But never once do you sit to think of what true darkness is. Darkness has always been summed up as one thing. I time when all around you is devoid of light. But if you sit to think, what you know as darkness...isn't really darkness. It's more...a time of dimness. Darkness, true darkness, is when you see absolutely nothing. No shapes or outlines, dim shades that can denote that somethings there. Darkness is just that, darkness. Black, ending less, void. So to those that fear what could be hiding in the shadows of what they call darkness...should sit in this true darkness. The void of black. That alone would make one feel silly for fearing a dark room. For what's more scary then seeing nothing at all?  
That's the world Hidan had known for such a long time. How long...he couldn't really tell. Time passes with such little regard when there's no way of tracking it. Had it been days, months, years? Did it even matter? All he wanted was out, and a part of him had lost the hope of that ever happening. When his world grew dark and he could no longer scream at the mere child who had trapped him there, he resigned himself to waiting. Wondering how long Kakuzu would take to dig him up. Making him wait to teach him yet another lesson in recklessness. But Kakuzu never came. He thought for sure the older man was trying to teach him in even greater lesson then before. And as more time went on he started to believe that this was Kakuzu's way of finally getting rid of him. Just leaving him here. But as even more time passed he began to think about how easily that Kakashi guy had gotten behind him and destroyed one of his hearts. Was it possible Kakuzu had actually been killed? Despite what he knew about the man, he started to think that to be the most likely answer. Which meant...no one was coming. This was his hell forever more. Or for as long as he could last. He knew very well his own weakness. Though it would be much slower then other humans, he would slowly starve to death. The most fucked up loophole he had ever heard. But every forbidden jutsu had a consequence. Be it the ending of the jutsu, damage that could be done to the body by using it, or if it was an immortal one like his and Kakuzu's case...watching everyone you knew die around you. He had destroyed everything in his past. So there was no one to miss. No one to make him think about that. They had all been weaklings anyway, giving in to the greed of money. They had been so easy to kill. Yet he never found himself able to kill Kakuzu. Not just because the guy was hella strong and he couldn't get a blow in anyway, but because he found in some ways he respected him. Maybe cause he was older and he could learn a lot from him. Or maybe it was the small part of him that was still normal, reaching for a father figure he never had. He really didn't know or care. He just found Kakuzu...interesting.  
But all that was gone now, and for the first time the repercussions of Immortality were being felt by him. He felt loss. Now with his hardened interior he found it hard to show emotions as most would, but it still made his heart ache from time to time.  
With more time, insanity set in. He was seeing things even though he couldn't see, hearing voices he knew weren't there. The darkness and confinement, the inability to move, all had built on to his already racing thoughts, causing his mind to snap. He couldn't talk, but the words he would say ran through his mind in jumbled sentences only another crack pot could understand. He'd try desperately at times to bury his face in his hands, forgetting for a time his limbs were no longer attached to his body. Though to his surprise when he again tried during another of his mental breakdowns, he could feel his fingers twitch. So now he was feeling things too? Well that was just great. But as he thought about moving his fingers, closing his hand, he found that he could feel his hand doing just that. Was it possible that he wasn't delusional? Could he possibly be in one piece again? He tried again, moving his hand and feeling the dirt churn between his fingers. Then he tried his other limbs which surprisingly also responded.  
A new hope surged through him, and with an almost manic reaction, he began to rip the soil and rock from around him, digging his way with ungodly speed to the surface.  
When he at last broke the surface he almost screamed, the light from the sun burning his eyes, causing him to squeeze them shut. But as the pain ebbed away and thoughts slowly began to rationalize, he wondered why there was sun. He had been buried deep in the forest. Ever so slowly he began to open his eyes again, acclimating himself to it slowly. It was now safe to say quite some time had to of passed, for the forest was gone, replaced instead by an open field. He pulled himself out of the hole slowly, fatigue starting to set in, muscles screaming in pain from their misuse. He plopped down on his back, unable to move any longer, waiting for his healing to kick in. Though he wondered how long that would take in his weakened state.  
A scream brought him back to his senses quickly and he opened his eyes to see a terrified woman staring at him. At first he thought it had to be how he looked, emaciated and almost zombie like, a hole nearby to add to the effect. But she seemed to be looking lower and before long his overworked mind came to realize...he was stark naked. He was quick to roll over to at least cover the more scarring part from her eyes. Didn't seem to do much good for her though as she still looked ready to turn tail and run. But he was adamant not to let her when he noticed she had a basket of berries in her hand. He tried to talk, but his voice had long given out on him and all that came out was bits of dirt he had ingested over time. Finally he just pointed from the basket to his mouth, pleading with his eyes. Something he'd never be caught doing before but he was starving.  
Finally her fear began to fade and worry set in. To her eyes someone had tried to bury this man alive. She was right of course, but would never believe how long he had been in there. He wasn't even sure himself. But again, it had to have been quite a while, judging by the way she was dressed. It was a style he had not seen before. She was wearing a simple white dress, but again, not a style he recognized. Her features even looked different, like a form of evolution if you will. Something no mere human would notice because of their short time on the planet. But to a man as old as him it was evident.  
Finally she took a few steps forward and set the basket in front of him. He was quick to grab it, stuffing the berries in his mouth. She jumped back a bit, never before seeing a scene such as this before. But just as she was about to ask him what had happened, a man came from behind her, taking her arm and dragging her off.  
But he... This is none of our concern. Let's go. And so he was alone again. After so long he actually longed for human contact, but he was content with the company of the berries for now. He'd search out other humans later.

After he had satiated himself with the berries, and thrown up a few times from eating so fast, he made his way to a small house. After a quick check to see if anyone was around, he made his way to the back where he found the clothesline and more strange clothing. Thinking back to how that man from earlier had been dressed, he grabbed the clothes that were similar to it and began to dress. He put the pants on first and worked on the white button up shirt as he walked inside. The inside of the house didn't look much different from what he remembered others looking, but a few items around the house looked more advanced. He slid on the gray matching vest and suit top as he continued to look. He was finding little of interest, so he dug around till he found a rucksack and started to fill it with food and some money he had found in an upstairs bedroom, though that too had changed and he had no idea how much was really there. Throwing on a pair of shoes he found, he awkwardly headed out the back door, he grabbed a few more changes of clothes and headed out down the gravel road. He didn't really have an idea of where he was going since so much had changed. But he was either heading towards Konoha or somewhere else. But anywhere was better then here.  
Some distance down the road Hidan got scared out of his wits by and odd high pitched sound. He jumped and went into a defensive mode. But he lowered it as he watched the strange noise maker approach him. A metal wagon with no animal pulling it. It stopped a few feet from him and a man poked his head out the window.  
Need a ride sir? Hidan cocked his head, still quite confused.  
Sir? Are you all right? Hidan shook his head and walked towards him. Yeah. Just uh...hit my head. I'm a little out of it. He said as his voice finally found it's way back to him.  
You need to see a doctor? No. I bounce back pretty quick from shit. I'll take that ride though. The man nodded and waited till Hidan got in then drove off again. So where you headed? Nearest town. The man nodded as Hidan stared at him. He was looking at the odd cloth hat he was wearing, a wide round brim circling his head.  
Uh...sir? Nothing. I've been walking for a while and haven't seen people in some time. Don't know how. There's cities everywhere. Hidan was surprised by that. Did that mean there were no hidden villages anymore? Were the shinobi gone now too?  
I stuck to the off beat tracks mostly. You got a death wish doing that. Should stick to the main roads if you don't want to get shot. ...huh? ...what do you mean huh? There's a war going on. It's suicide going through fields and woods. Hidan just shrugged and looked out the window. War was the one thing that never seemed to change.

The man dropped Hidan off in Konoha and continued on, leaving a very lost Hidan to just stare at his surroundings. The place was huge and covered with tall brick buildings. Taller then ones he had ever seen before. More of the metal wagons wondered the streets, making more high pitched sounds. Hidan had no idea what in the hell he was supposed to do. He guessed a shower and an actual meal was a good start, so he searched out an Inn. But nothing here was titled as such. He finally had to stop some guy that looked important because he was wearing some sort of blue uniform. The guy almost arrested him cause he thought Hidan was drunk or on something with the questions he was asking. Finally he was told where a hotel was, which he figured was what an Inn was called now, and worked his way there. Again he got strange looks as he tried to figure out how the money worked. Jashin what he'd give for Kakuzu to be here right now. Finally after making up some crack story about being raised in another country, someone helped him figure out the monetary system and he finally made his way to his room. First thing he did was head into the bathroom, finally getting a good look at himself. He looked like some homeless guy. His hair was long and knotted, the same with the alarming amount of hair on his face, the only thing he really took note of before. His nails were short since nothing worked after being separated from his head, but they were quite dirty. So adding another chore to his list, he jumped in the shower and enjoyed the warm spray. Afterwords he got directions to a barber before getting something to eat.  
As he sat and read a paper as he ate, he realized how much things had changed. He wouldn't be able to carry out sacrifices very easily with the laws in this place. It seemed people in those blue suits and soldiers were the only ones allowed to kill. Any citizen got death if it wasn't a self defense case he realized as he read some court articles. All he needed was for someone in this time to figure out he couldn't die. And that's when something else hit him. He realized he could no longer feel Jashin sama's presence. That could only mean two things in his mind. He had given up on him...or he no longer existed. A god only holds power for as long as he has followers. If this was true, sacrifices were meaningless. Never before had he felt as alone as he did now. Well, other then being stuck in that hole. So was putting him back together a final gesture from Jashin sama? If so, how long had he been in one piece? His broken mind hadn't let him realize it.  
He sat back in his seat now, feeling truly lost. Now he felt the true pain of living on alone.

Finding himself with no true purpose, he fell into the normal beat of day to day life. But the lust for blood he had since he was young couldn't be dampened. Every time he saw someone that would be worthy of sacrifice he had to fight it off. He didn't want to become some sort of science experiment. Jutsu's were a thing of myths in this day and age. The days of the shinobi passed off as fairy tales. If only they knew that one of these 'fairy tales' was standing right in front of them. Although he couldn't deny why they felt that way. He'd discovered over three hundred years had passed since he was put in that hole. Science and technology advanced, shinobi and kunoichi were no longer needed, so they were soon left to the things of fairy tales. He was a fairy tale, and he didn't care anymore. He settled down, got a job and his own place, and for once just lived pissed off that his life was so boring. He found himself in a metal factory building vehicles for the war effort. These huge things they called tanks and the metal vehicles he learned were called cars and trucks. A mundane existence for a man who liked blood on his hands.

With time more and more men that he had known around him began to slowly disappear, sucked into the now imposed draft. And soon, so was he. It irritated him too since it was the side that he hadn't been too fond of. They were big on fighting like everyone else. Had to be, but they were heavy on negotiations as well. They wanted a quick peaceful end. They reminded him of his old village, and he hated that. But, he just excepted it. He'd get his blood lust fulfilled at least, that was all that mattered to him. And so he sat through all the poking and prodding from the medical staff, knowing they wouldn't find anything wrong with him.  
And so before long he found himself wearing a dark green uniform being screamed at by some old guy that seemed to think he was hot shit. Finding anything he could wrong with the men in front of him that he could just use to continue screaming at them. One of the younger men even broke down and started to cry. Hidan glanced over at him, thinking how much of a wussy he was. But it was just a kid, no more then fifteen at most. Which in this day and age was pretty young to be enlisted.  
AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PANSY BOY!? MISS YOUR MOMMY THAT BAD DO YOU!? STILL A LITTLE BABY WHO HAS TO SUCK ON HIS MOMMAS TEAT!? WELL YOUR BALLS BETTER DROP SOON BOY OR YOU WON'T LAST IN THE TRENCHES LONG! DO YOU HERE ME BOY!? Ye..eah... WHAT DID YOU SAY!? SAY IT PROPERLY BOY! Sir yes sir! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! The drill Sargent then began to stalk up and down the lines again. THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU AS WELL! YOU FARM BOYS AND NUMBER CRUNCHERS BETTER LEARN FAST! YOU HAVE TO KILL THE ENEMY BEFORE THEY KILL YOU! THEY DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A FAMILY BACK HOME, OR HOW OLD YOU ARE! THEY LIKE YOU WILL BE DOING WHAT IT TAKES TO SURVIVE! THE DAYS OF RESPECTFUL FIGHTING ARE LONG GONE! IF YOU HAVE TO SHOOT A MAN IN THE BACK THEN SHOOT THE MAN IN THE FUCKING BACK! IT'S YOU OR THEM! DO YOU GET ME!? Sir yes sir! They screamed in unison.  
I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SIR YES SIR! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! NOW SINGLE LINE! IT'S MARCHING TIME BOYS! Hidan fell in line with the others, for the first time in his life feeling intimidated. He swore he could feel his balls crawl back up to hide.  
MARCH!

The weeks that followed were just pure hell. Hidan could only barely remember his shinobi training now, but he still remembered that it was never as hard as this. You screwed the tiniest thing up and the drill instructor would just start screaming in your face. And to his disgust he slowly discovered he was starting to fall in line, following orders. These guys were worse then Kakuzu had ever been to him. But by this point he didn't care. The world had changed around him, maybe it was time he did to.  
He didn't change much though. His attitude stayed the same, he questioned his superiors on occasion earning him latrine duties, got into constant fights with other recruits, didn't wear his uniform properly. All in all the higher ups thought he was a pain in the ass, but he was a good fighter, strong and with great dexterity. He could be a great soldier, if he learned to quit questioning orders. But they decided the front lines would teach him that lesson. He would learn fast, or so they hoped.  
And quickly the time of his testing came. He and the others were awoke early one morning by shells going off nearby. The men scattered around getting dressed as much as they could before heading out to get armed. Even Hidan fell quickly into the procedure, like he'd done it every day. He had to swear at himself for getting so whipped. But the aggression of these soldiers had made him want to respect them. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
Pushing his thoughts aside he fell in line with the others behind a partially exploded wall as they assessed the situation. A whole squadron was pushing their way forward steadily. Hidan just scowled as he popped a shot off without an order.  
HOLD YOUR FIRE SOLDIER! YOU GAVE AWAY OUR POSITION! FUCK THAT! THEY'RE COMING RIGHT AT US! JUST KILL THE FUCKERS! WILL YOU LEARN TO LISTEN FOR ONCE PRIVATE!? STRATEDGY IS KEY TOO! Hidan found himself backing down, giving in to the superior.  
CHANGE POSITIONS! The men quickly followed the order, moving further down to take up new positions in hope their plan hadn't been destroyed. Hidan followed but was stopped as the Sgt grabbed his arm. I know you're a good soldier Hidan, but you have to learn to be patient as well. You won't last long otherwise. I'm not worried about myself...sir. And your fellow soldiers? Are you willing to get them killed? No one here is cannon fodder, understand me? You back each other up. There's no room for lone soldiers. ...yes sir. Get moving then, and this time hold your fire till I give the go ahead. Hidan just pulled his arm away and headed over by the others, each giving him a sour look as he took up a position. He glared at them as he hunkered down. Fuck off. I'm sorry ok? No place for sorry here. Another private said, glaring right back. Tch. Hidan just shook his head and peeked over the wall. The squad had hunkered down as well, still assessing the situation. Even with the carnage the new weapons around him produced, Hidan still detested the new weaponry. He was all for man on man combat. Even he didn't see this as a fair fight, a true test of someones abilities. Even a monkey could fire a gun and kill someone, but it takes skills to go hand to hand with someone.  
He was stirred from his thoughts by a large explosion behind him. A section of the wall burst apart, sending stone shards everywhere. Everyone ducked down to avoid the projectiles as a large section of the wall began to fall, beneath it an injured man lay prone. Hidan had no idea why he was doing what he was in these next seconds, but he moved quickly and grabbed the guys arms, quickly yanking him from harms way as the wall crashed to the ground. The medic rushed over quickly as Hidan stepped aside. The injuries on the man didn't look too bad, so Hidan took up his rifle again and fell back into position.  
Good job Hidan. The superior said as he gave him a pat on his back. Hidan just stared at him. Never before had he been praised, it felt good. He nodded quickly and took up watch over the attacking squad again.  
Alright boys, the Sgt started, this is different from the trench warfare we taught you, but the idea is the same. We have to push them back or kill them. We need to get behind them while the others give suppressing fire. Do I have any volunteers? Hidan was quick to raise a hand. A few others joined in soon after. Alright, you four then. And Hidan? Teamwork. Understand? Yes sir... Hidan got into a crouched run quickly, the other three close behind. The street before them looked clear, but he knew they could have snipers positioned anywhere. He grabbed a piece of rubble and tossed it off to the side of a building across the street. Sure enough a bullet hit the ground where the rubble landed.  
Any of you get an exact trajectory on that? Hidan asked, looking to the other three.  
That blown out building over there. One of them pointed.  
Any of you think you can make the shot? Everyone just shook their head.  
Guess it's up to me. But the Sgt. Said... I know what he fucking said. But I promise you I can take him without getting hurt. Can you guys give me cover fire? The three looked at each other before nodding. Hidan smirked and darted along the sides of the buildings as he made his way to the sniper point. He could feel the hunger growing. Soon, very soon, he would feel the rush again. The blood of a heathen on his hands. Or whatever he could call them now. He still felt lost without his religion. But the blood lust would fill that. It had to. It almost felt like a drug eating away at him. He needed it. Needed it to fill that void.  
He found himself at the door to the room the sniper was in before he knew it. This was it. His first kill in hundreds of years. His first kill with this odd weapon.  
He slowly opened the door, his training kicking in before he'd realized it. Slowly he crept foreword, minding his footing. Looking for any board that could make a sound. He thought for a moment, thinking of how he wanted to savor the moment. He slowly shouldered his rifle and pulled his knife. The bullet would have to wait for another day. He needed to feel the blood on his hands. Slowly he inched the last few steps foreword. He was almost there. Then a board creaked. He closed his eyes, cursing to himself, till he realized it hadn't been him. It was behind him. He acted in one fluid motion, turning and throwing the knife, hitting the opposing soldier right between the eyes and dropping him. He tried to reach for his side arm, but the sniper was on his feet now and kicked it away. Hidan was thrown slightly off balance by it and stumbled back, giving the sniper an opening. He crouched and slid his leg, taking Hidan's feet out from beneath him. He fell to the floor with a sickening crack as his head bounced off the floorboards. Dazed, he looked up at the soldier, only barely making out an outline through the blurry vision. But he could see the barrel of the mans side arm looking down at him. He smirked, not fearful in any way.  
Do it. Won't help you. The man just glared and pulled the trigger, putting a hole in Hidan's head. Brain matter flew everywhere from the close range. The man just flung the bits off his face and turned, heading back to his post. He started popping off a few shots again. Feeling completely safe once more. But if he could only see the horror scene taking place behind him. Hidan slowly rose to his feet, blood from the wound slowly eking to a stop. He reached over and pulled his knife from the other soldiers head, a look of demonic proportions on his face. Which is what he was sure this man would think him to be in mere moments.  
He tapped the soldiers shoulder, looking down at him as he slowly turned. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped.  
This is the part where you start screaming and praying to your insignificant god. ...monster...demon...zom... ...bie. Yeah. Been called that plenty of times. He bent down, only mere inches from the mans face. You know those little fairy tales of shinobi and shit? They ain't fairy tales. I'm no fairy tale... He backed up, giving the man no time to scream as he drove the blade deep into his throat. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He started ripping away at him. Blood and tissue flying about the room. He finally just started beating the mans face to a bloody pulp before turning at last to leave the room. He turned back one final time, throwing a stick grenade in before making his way outside, the explosion behind him the final part of this act.  
The troops around him had advanced, finally pushing back the attackers. It was over, for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1

When someone speaks of the dark, you think of an environment bare of colors. A dark shade where only outlines are at times visible. You fear it, wonder what could be lurking in it. But never once do you sit to think of what true darkness is. Darkness has always been summed up as one thing. I time when all around you is devoid of light. But if you sit to think, what you know as darkness...isn't really darkness. It's more...a time of dimness. Darkness, true darkness, is when you see absolutely nothing. No shapes or outlines, dim shades that can denote that somethings there. Darkness is just that, darkness. Black, ending less, void. So to those that fear what could be hiding in the shadows of what they call darkness...should sit in this true darkness. The void of black. That alone would make one feel silly for fearing a dark room. For what's more scary then seeing nothing at all?  
That's the world Hidan had known for such a long time. How long...he couldn't really tell. Time passes with such little regard when there's no way of tracking it. Had it been days, months, years? Did it even matter? All he wanted was out, and a part of him had lost the hope of that ever happening. When his world grew dark and he could no longer scream at the mere child who had trapped him there, he resigned himself to waiting. Wondering how long Kakuzu would take to dig him up. Making him wait to teach him yet another lesson in recklessness. But Kakuzu never came. He thought for sure the older man was trying to teach him in even greater lesson then before. And as more time went on he started to believe that this was Kakuzu's way of finally getting rid of him. Just leaving him here. But as even more time passed he began to think about how easily that Kakashi guy had gotten behind him and destroyed one of his hearts. Was it possible Kakuzu had actually been killed? Despite what he knew about the man, he started to think that to be the most likely answer. Which meant...no one was coming. This was his hell forever more. Or for as long as he could last. He knew very well his own weakness. Though it would be much slower then other humans, he would slowly starve to death. The most fucked up loophole he had ever heard. But every forbidden jutsu had a consequence. Be it the ending of the jutsu, damage that could be done to the body by using it, or if it was an immortal one like his and Kakuzu's case...watching everyone you knew die around you. He had destroyed everything in his past. So there was no one to miss. No one to make him think about that. They had all been weaklings anyway, giving in to the greed of money. They had been so easy to kill. Yet he never found himself able to kill Kakuzu. Not just because the guy was hella strong and he couldn't get a blow in anyway, but because he found in some ways he respected him. Maybe cause he was older and he could learn a lot from him. Or maybe it was the small part of him that was still normal, reaching for a father figure he never had. He really didn't know or care. He just found Kakuzu...interesting.  
But all that was gone now, and for the first time the repercussions of Immortality were being felt by him. He felt loss. Now with his hardened interior he found it hard to show emotions as most would, but it still made his heart ache from time to time.  
With more time, insanity set in. He was seeing things even though he couldn't see, hearing voices he knew weren't there. The darkness and confinement, the inability to move, all had built on to his already racing thoughts, causing his mind to snap. He couldn't talk, but the words he would say ran through his mind in jumbled sentences only another crack pot could understand. He'd try desperately at times to bury his face in his hands, forgetting for a time his limbs were no longer attached to his body. Though to his surprise when he again tried during another of his mental breakdowns, he could feel his fingers twitch. So now he was feeling things too? Well that was just great. But as he thought about moving his fingers, closing his hand, he found that he could feel his hand doing just that. Was it possible that he wasn't delusional? Could he possibly be in one piece again? He tried again, moving his hand and feeling the dirt churn between his fingers. Then he tried his other limbs which surprisingly also responded.  
A new hope surged through him, and with an almost manic reaction, he began to rip the soil and rock from around him, digging his way with ungodly speed to the surface.  
When he at last broke the surface he almost screamed, the light from the sun burning his eyes, causing him to squeeze them shut. But as the pain ebbed away and thoughts slowly began to rationalize, he wondered why there was sun. He had been buried deep in the forest. Ever so slowly he began to open his eyes again, acclimating himself to it slowly. It was now safe to say quite some time had to of passed, for the forest was gone, replaced instead by an open field. He pulled himself out of the hole slowly, fatigue starting to set in, muscles screaming in pain from their misuse. He plopped down on his back, unable to move any longer, waiting for his healing to kick in. Though he wondered how long that would take in his weakened state.  
A scream brought him back to his senses quickly and he opened his eyes to see a terrified woman staring at him. At first he thought it had to be how he looked, emaciated and almost zombie like, a hole nearby to add to the effect. But she seemed to be looking lower and before long his overworked mind came to realize...he was stark naked. He was quick to roll over to at least cover the more scarring part from her eyes. Didn't seem to do much good for her though as she still looked ready to turn tail and run. But he was adamant not to let her when he noticed she had a basket of berries in her hand. He tried to talk, but his voice had long given out on him and all that came out was bits of dirt he had ingested over time. Finally he just pointed from the basket to his mouth, pleading with his eyes. Something he'd never be caught doing before but he was starving.  
Finally her fear began to fade and worry set in. To her eyes someone had tried to bury this man alive. She was right of course, but would never believe how long he had been in there. He wasn't even sure himself. But again, it had to have been quite a while, judging by the way she was dressed. It was a style he had not seen before. She was wearing a simple white dress, but again, not a style he recognized. Her features even looked different, like a form of evolution if you will. Something no mere human would notice because of their short time on the planet. But to a man as old as him it was evident.  
Finally she took a few steps forward and set the basket in front of him. He was quick to grab it, stuffing the berries in his mouth. She jumped back a bit, never before seeing a scene such as this before. But just as she was about to ask him what had happened, a man came from behind her, taking her arm and dragging her off.  
But he... This is none of our concern. Let's go. And so he was alone again. After so long he actually longed for human contact, but he was content with the company of the berries for now. He'd search out other humans later.

After he had satiated himself with the berries, and thrown up a few times from eating so fast, he made his way to a small house. After a quick check to see if anyone was around, he made his way to the back where he found the clothesline and more strange clothing. Thinking back to how that man from earlier had been dressed, he grabbed the clothes that were similar to it and began to dress. He put the pants on first and worked on the white button up shirt as he walked inside. The inside of the house didn't look much different from what he remembered others looking, but a few items around the house looked more advanced. He slid on the gray matching vest and suit top as he continued to look. He was finding little of interest, so he dug around till he found a rucksack and started to fill it with food and some money he had found in an upstairs bedroom, though that too had changed and he had no idea how much was really there. Throwing on a pair of shoes he found, he awkwardly headed out the back door, he grabbed a few more changes of clothes and headed out down the gravel road. He didn't really have an idea of where he was going since so much had changed. But he was either heading towards Konoha or somewhere else. But anywhere was better then here.  
Some distance down the road Hidan got scared out of his wits by and odd high pitched sound. He jumped and went into a defensive mode. But he lowered it as he watched the strange noise maker approach him. A metal wagon with no animal pulling it. It stopped a few feet from him and a man poked his head out the window.  
Need a ride sir? Hidan cocked his head, still quite confused.  
Sir? Are you all right? Hidan shook his head and walked towards him. Yeah. Just uh...hit my head. I'm a little out of it. He said as his voice finally found it's way back to him.  
You need to see a doctor? No. I bounce back pretty quick from shit. I'll take that ride though. The man nodded and waited till Hidan got in then drove off again. So where you headed? Nearest town. The man nodded as Hidan stared at him. He was looking at the odd cloth hat he was wearing, a wide round brim circling his head.  
Uh...sir? Nothing. I've been walking for a while and haven't seen people in some time. Don't know how. There's cities everywhere. Hidan was surprised by that. Did that mean there were no hidden villages anymore? Were the shinobi gone now too?  
I stuck to the off beat tracks mostly. You got a death wish doing that. Should stick to the main roads if you don't want to get shot. ...huh? ...what do you mean huh? There's a war going on. It's suicide going through fields and woods. Hidan just shrugged and looked out the window. War was the one thing that never seemed to change.

The man dropped Hidan off in Konoha and continued on, leaving a very lost Hidan to just stare at his surroundings. The place was huge and covered with tall brick buildings. Taller then ones he had ever seen before. More of the metal wagons wondered the streets, making more high pitched sounds. Hidan had no idea what in the hell he was supposed to do. He guessed a shower and an actual meal was a good start, so he searched out an Inn. But nothing here was titled as such. He finally had to stop some guy that looked important because he was wearing some sort of blue uniform. The guy almost arrested him cause he thought Hidan was drunk or on something with the questions he was asking. Finally he was told where a hotel was, which he figured was what an Inn was called now, and worked his way there. Again he got strange looks as he tried to figure out how the money worked. Jashin what he'd give for Kakuzu to be here right now. Finally after making up some crack story about being raised in another country, someone helped him figure out the monetary system and he finally made his way to his room. First thing he did was head into the bathroom, finally getting a good look at himself. He looked like some homeless guy. His hair was long and knotted, the same with the alarming amount of hair on his face, the only thing he really took note of before. His nails were short since nothing worked after being separated from his head, but they were quite dirty. So adding another chore to his list, he jumped in the shower and enjoyed the warm spray. Afterwords he got directions to a barber before getting something to eat.  
As he sat and read a paper as he ate, he realized how much things had changed. He wouldn't be able to carry out sacrifices very easily with the laws in this place. It seemed people in those blue suits and soldiers were the only ones allowed to kill. Any citizen got death if it wasn't a self defense case he realized as he read some court articles. All he needed was for someone in this time to figure out he couldn't die. And that's when something else hit him. He realized he could no longer feel Jashin sama's presence. That could only mean two things in his mind. He had given up on him...or he no longer existed. A god only holds power for as long as he has followers. If this was true, sacrifices were meaningless. Never before had he felt as alone as he did now. Well, other then being stuck in that hole. So was putting him back together a final gesture from Jashin sama? If so, how long had he been in one piece? His broken mind hadn't let him realize it.  
He sat back in his seat now, feeling truly lost. Now he felt the true pain of living on alone.

Finding himself with no true purpose, he fell into the normal beat of day to day life. But the lust for blood he had since he was young couldn't be dampened. Every time he saw someone that would be worthy of sacrifice he had to fight it off. He didn't want to become some sort of science experiment. Jutsu's were a thing of myths in this day and age. The days of the shinobi passed off as fairy tales. If only they knew that one of these 'fairy tales' was standing right in front of them. Although he couldn't deny why they felt that way. He'd discovered over three hundred years had passed since he was put in that hole. Science and technology advanced, shinobi and kunoichi were no longer needed, so they were soon left to the things of fairy tales. He was a fairy tale, and he didn't care anymore. He settled down, got a job and his own place, and for once just lived pissed off that his life was so boring. He found himself in a metal factory building vehicles for the war effort. These huge things they called tanks and the metal vehicles he learned were called cars and trucks. A mundane existence for a man who liked blood on his hands.

With time more and more men that he had known around him began to slowly disappear, sucked into the now imposed draft. And soon, so was he. It irritated him too since it was the side that he hadn't been too fond of. They were big on fighting like everyone else. Had to be, but they were heavy on negotiations as well. They wanted a quick peaceful end. They reminded him of his old village, and he hated that. But, he just excepted it. He'd get his blood lust fulfilled at least, that was all that mattered to him. And so he sat through all the poking and prodding from the medical staff, knowing they wouldn't find anything wrong with him.  
And so before long he found himself wearing a dark green uniform being screamed at by some old guy that seemed to think he was hot shit. Finding anything he could wrong with the men in front of him that he could just use to continue screaming at them. One of the younger men even broke down and started to cry. Hidan glanced over at him, thinking how much of a wussy he was. But it was just a kid, no more then fifteen at most. Which in this day and age was pretty young to be enlisted.  
AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PANSY BOY!? MISS YOUR MOMMY THAT BAD DO YOU!? STILL A LITTLE BABY WHO HAS TO SUCK ON HIS MOMMAS TEAT!? WELL YOUR BALLS BETTER DROP SOON BOY OR YOU WON'T LAST IN THE TRENCHES LONG! DO YOU HERE ME BOY!? Ye..eah... WHAT DID YOU SAY!? SAY IT PROPERLY BOY! Sir yes sir! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! The drill Sargent then began to stalk up and down the lines again. THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU AS WELL! YOU FARM BOYS AND NUMBER CRUNCHERS BETTER LEARN FAST! YOU HAVE TO KILL THE ENEMY BEFORE THEY KILL YOU! THEY DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A FAMILY BACK HOME, OR HOW OLD YOU ARE! THEY LIKE YOU WILL BE DOING WHAT IT TAKES TO SURVIVE! THE DAYS OF RESPECTFUL FIGHTING ARE LONG GONE! IF YOU HAVE TO SHOOT A MAN IN THE BACK THEN SHOOT THE MAN IN THE FUCKING BACK! IT'S YOU OR THEM! DO YOU GET ME!? Sir yes sir! They screamed in unison.  
I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SIR YES SIR! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! NOW SINGLE LINE! IT'S MARCHING TIME BOYS! Hidan fell in line with the others, for the first time in his life feeling intimidated. He swore he could feel his balls crawl back up to hide.  
MARCH!

The weeks that followed were just pure hell. Hidan could only barely remember his shinobi training now, but he still remembered that it was never as hard as this. You screwed the tiniest thing up and the drill instructor would just start screaming in your face. And to his disgust he slowly discovered he was starting to fall in line, following orders. These guys were worse then Kakuzu had ever been to him. But by this point he didn't care. The world had changed around him, maybe it was time he did to.  
He didn't change much though. His attitude stayed the same, he questioned his superiors on occasion earning him latrine duties, got into constant fights with other recruits, didn't wear his uniform properly. All in all the higher ups thought he was a pain in the ass, but he was a good fighter, strong and with great dexterity. He could be a great soldier, if he learned to quit questioning orders. But they decided the front lines would teach him that lesson. He would learn fast, or so they hoped.  
And quickly the time of his testing came. He and the others were awoke early one morning by shells going off nearby. The men scattered around getting dressed as much as they could before heading out to get armed. Even Hidan fell quickly into the procedure, like he'd done it every day. He had to swear at himself for getting so whipped. But the aggression of these soldiers had made him want to respect them. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
Pushing his thoughts aside he fell in line with the others behind a partially exploded wall as they assessed the situation. A whole squadron was pushing their way forward steadily. Hidan just scowled as he popped a shot off without an order.  
HOLD YOUR FIRE SOLDIER! YOU GAVE AWAY OUR POSITION! FUCK THAT! THEY'RE COMING RIGHT AT US! JUST KILL THE FUCKERS! WILL YOU LEARN TO LISTEN FOR ONCE PRIVATE!? STRATEDGY IS KEY TOO! Hidan found himself backing down, giving in to the superior.  
CHANGE POSITIONS! The men quickly followed the order, moving further down to take up new positions in hope their plan hadn't been destroyed. Hidan followed but was stopped as the Sgt grabbed his arm. I know you're a good soldier Hidan, but you have to learn to be patient as well. You won't last long otherwise. I'm not worried about myself...sir. And your fellow soldiers? Are you willing to get them killed? No one here is cannon fodder, understand me? You back each other up. There's no room for lone soldiers. ...yes sir. Get moving then, and this time hold your fire till I give the go ahead. Hidan just pulled his arm away and headed over by the others, each giving him a sour look as he took up a position. He glared at them as he hunkered down. Fuck off. I'm sorry ok? No place for sorry here. Another private said, glaring right back. Tch. Hidan just shook his head and peeked over the wall. The squad had hunkered down as well, still assessing the situation. Even with the carnage the new weapons around him produced, Hidan still detested the new weaponry. He was all for man on man combat. Even he didn't see this as a fair fight, a true test of someones abilities. Even a monkey could fire a gun and kill someone, but it takes skills to go hand to hand with someone.  
He was stirred from his thoughts by a large explosion behind him. A section of the wall burst apart, sending stone shards everywhere. Everyone ducked down to avoid the projectiles as a large section of the wall began to fall, beneath it an injured man lay prone. Hidan had no idea why he was doing what he was in these next seconds, but he moved quickly and grabbed the guys arms, quickly yanking him from harms way as the wall crashed to the ground. The medic rushed over quickly as Hidan stepped aside. The injuries on the man didn't look too bad, so Hidan took up his rifle again and fell back into position.  
Good job Hidan. The superior said as he gave him a pat on his back. Hidan just stared at him. Never before had he been praised, it felt good. He nodded quickly and took up watch over the attacking squad again.  
Alright boys, the Sgt started, this is different from the trench warfare we taught you, but the idea is the same. We have to push them back or kill them. We need to get behind them while the others give suppressing fire. Do I have any volunteers? Hidan was quick to raise a hand. A few others joined in soon after. Alright, you four then. And Hidan? Teamwork. Understand? Yes sir... Hidan got into a crouched run quickly, the other three close behind. The street before them looked clear, but he knew they could have snipers positioned anywhere. He grabbed a piece of rubble and tossed it off to the side of a building across the street. Sure enough a bullet hit the ground where the rubble landed.  
Any of you get an exact trajectory on that? Hidan asked, looking to the other three.  
That blown out building over there. One of them pointed.  
Any of you think you can make the shot? Everyone just shook their head.  
Guess it's up to me. But the Sgt. Said... I know what he fucking said. But I promise you I can take him without getting hurt. Can you guys give me cover fire? The three looked at each other before nodding. Hidan smirked and darted along the sides of the buildings as he made his way to the sniper point. He could feel the hunger growing. Soon, very soon, he would feel the rush again. The blood of a heathen on his hands. Or whatever he could call them now. He still felt lost without his religion. But the blood lust would fill that. It had to. It almost felt like a drug eating away at him. He needed it. Needed it to fill that void.  
He found himself at the door to the room the sniper was in before he knew it. This was it. His first kill in hundreds of years. His first kill with this odd weapon.  
He slowly opened the door, his training kicking in before he'd realized it. Slowly he crept foreword, minding his footing. Looking for any board that could make a sound. He thought for a moment, thinking of how he wanted to savor the moment. He slowly shouldered his rifle and pulled his knife. The bullet would have to wait for another day. He needed to feel the blood on his hands. Slowly he inched the last few steps foreword. He was almost there. Then a board creaked. He closed his eyes, cursing to himself, till he realized it hadn't been him. It was behind him. He acted in one fluid motion, turning and throwing the knife, hitting the opposing soldier right between the eyes and dropping him. He tried to reach for his side arm, but the sniper was on his feet now and kicked it away. Hidan was thrown slightly off balance by it and stumbled back, giving the sniper an opening. He crouched and slid his leg, taking Hidan's feet out from beneath him. He fell to the floor with a sickening crack as his head bounced off the floorboards. Dazed, he looked up at the soldier, only barely making out an outline through the blurry vision. But he could see the barrel of the mans side arm looking down at him. He smirked, not fearful in any way.  
Do it. Won't help you. The man just glared and pulled the trigger, putting a hole in Hidan's head. Brain matter flew everywhere from the close range. The man just flung the bits off his face and turned, heading back to his post. He started popping off a few shots again. Feeling completely safe once more. But if he could only see the horror scene taking place behind him. Hidan slowly rose to his feet, blood from the wound slowly eking to a stop. He reached over and pulled his knife from the other soldiers head, a look of demonic proportions on his face. Which is what he was sure this man would think him to be in mere moments.  
He tapped the soldiers shoulder, looking down at him as he slowly turned. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped.  
This is the part where you start screaming and praying to your insignificant god. ...monster...demon...zom... ...bie. Yeah. Been called that plenty of times. He bent down, only mere inches from the mans face. You know those little fairy tales of shinobi and shit? They ain't fairy tales. I'm no fairy tale... He backed up, giving the man no time to scream as he drove the blade deep into his throat. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He started ripping away at him. Blood and tissue flying about the room. He finally just started beating the mans face to a bloody pulp before turning at last to leave the room. He turned back one final time, throwing a stick grenade in before making his way outside, the explosion behind him the final part of this act.  
The troops around him had advanced, finally pushing back the attackers. It was over, for now.

Ch 2

Sun up brought light to the destruction the city took over night. Many buildings were blown out, scores of soldiers and civilians dead in the streets, and lines of enemy soldiers being brought in for interrogation. As Hidan looked around him, he noticed other soldiers had the same expressions on their faces as he had. Each thinking the same...just kill them. There was hardly enough supplies to feed their own army as it was, now they had to feed prisoners of war too? It was obvious the military was having a breakdown in it's ranks. In the last few hours at least twenty of their own men had been executed for desertion or imprisoned for attacking their superiors. They were falling apart. And Hidan was stuck in their ranks. How wonderful...  
He turned and walked back towards the barracks, digging in his pockets and pulling out a pack of cigs. He learned one thing that happened to some of the men who joined or were drafted into the military. One, you swore a lot more. Two, drinking was as second nature as eating was. And three, if you weren't a smoker, you usually became one. Only thing he had on the other guys was that it wouldn't kill him.  
He lit up and leaned against the wall of one of the barracks buildings, looking around. The base itself was a mess too, with debris of all kinds scattered about, a few limbs from unlucky soldiers thrown into the mix. To him, this was second nature. Nothing he hadn't seen before or caused. In fact his old village looked pretty much like this after he had finished with it.  
With that memory, others briefly returned. Him running around in the streets with friend tormenting people. Getting in multiple fight with other kids at the academy, filling up the swear jar there as well. He was sure his mouth alone financed the school the whole time he was there. Then there was his first kill, the blood dripping down his face from the neck wound he had inflicted, blood spraying all over him. He remembered how at first he was slightly terrified, wondering what it felt like in that mere moment where you knew you were about to die. But then he had smiled, addicted to it now like any wolf with it's first taste of blood. But never had he though at that moment that he alone would be the bringer of his villages destruction. Even afterwords he couldn't understand how he did it. He didn't even remember half of it so at some point he must have blacked out. Only days after that he found himself at he Jashinist temple. Anyone who listened to that story would have call him a monster. But in his eyes, he was a savior. The one thing standing between heaven and hell.  
HIDAN! He jumped, dropping his cig as he turned. Fucking hell! Don't do that! Before him stood the young boy from his training days. They had ended up in the same squad but in different fields. The kid was on a mortar team whereas he was strictly infantry.  
The boy brushed a piece of his shockingly blond hair from his eye. I've been calling you name for like three minutes now. ...well I was thinking. Didn't hear you. Whatever. The commander wants to see you. Fuck. What did I do now? The boy just shrugged, looking all too familiar in that moment. He didn't sound pissed, so I guess maybe you did something right for once... Watch it kid. I have no qualms with knocking out some loud mouthed teen. Look who's calling who a loud mouth. You could probably right a how to book on cleaning latrines with as many times as your mouth got you the job. Don't be cocky. If I remember right you were crying like a baby when you first got here. So don't be acting all tough shit now. Whatever man. Just get going. I got work to do. The kid walked off without another word. Carrying himself like he'd been doing this forever.  
Tch. I'm the one who's the veteran here you dumb shit. He shook his head and walked ever so slowly to the commanders office. Giving his commander trouble was a little game he loved to play with him. He kept it within boundaries because, though he hated to admit it, he kinda respected the man. He spouted control of ones self but he could smell the blood all over him.  
He finally made it to his office and knocked, pushing the door open before being given the go ahead and without making it known who he was. He sat down and leaned back, looking all the school kid defiant of the principle.  
...dammit Hidan. Will you sit up straight? You're twenty three for fucks sake, not twelve. Hidan smirked and waited a few moments before doing as he was surprisingly asked. So what you need to see me for old man? He could see the little vein on the commanders temple twitch a few times with aggravation. He smirked more.  
First off Hidan. I'm thirty five, I'm not that old. Secondly, show me some damn respect. I am your commander. It's just a couple stripes. You're still human like the rest of us. Well these 'couple of stripes' means I can tell you what to do and you can't do shit about it. Got me, 'private'?  
Hidan scowled at his emphasized rank. Yeah, I got it. What did you need to see me for...sir? That's a bit more like it. I was told how you took that sniper out. Pretty bang up job, for doing something I told you not to. I said teamwork Hidan. Not gun ho action. It got the job done didn't it? You could have gotten yourself killed. I seriously doubt that. The commander rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. You got balls, I'll give you that. But you really need to learn more restraint. I'm not like a lot of other commanders. I actually do give a shit about my men. You have names and aren't cannon fodder. But I'm by no means a babysitter and that's all I feel like I am around you. But, I plan on changing that. Oh? How so? The commander leaned forward and templed his hands in front of him on the desk. By helping you grow up a bit. I'm going to give you an opportunity that involves stealth, but you also will on occasion have to do things on your own. Yeah? And what would that be? I wanna put you on a special ops team. The training will be a hundred times more difficult then you previous training was. And you will have to learn teamwork for the times you are in a group together. How would you feel about that? Hidan smirked and leaned forward. I'd say...when do I start?

Oh what had he gotten himself into? The training was from sun up to sun down. They ran constantly, had water drills, carried heavy objects while on jogs, combatant drills, you name it they did it. And worse of all...the summer heat was just starting to set in, so heat stroke was a constant now too. Hidan hated it, but the end product would be worth it. Promised kills. Up close point blank kills. He could finally get back to his old ways, albeit with a few new toys.  
After a few months of rigorous training he and the others finally graduated the course. The spec ops patch was added to his uniform, as well as the rank of corporal for his exemplary tenacity during training. But then again that had been something he always had so it was nothing new to him.  
So now he rejoined the rest of his squad. Feeling them giving him just that tiny bit more respect then they had before. Still felt good though regardless.  
Three days after his return to his squad, they finally got their orders. They were heading to the front to dig in. There was that slight fear hidden in the eyes of the men and boys around him. While his eyes held anticipation. Finally he would be seeing some real action.  
The following morning they were loaded on a personnel truck on their slow trek to the front. He saw a lot of the guys writing letters as they moved on. One to explain to their families what was about to happen. Another that they also wrote was called their final basically. A letter they would carry with them in the event they were killed in battle. That final letter would then be passed on to their families back home.  
Hidan suddenly felt just a bit lonely when he realized he was the only one on the truck not writing anything. Not wanting any annoying questions, he pulled out his notebook and began to write. No final words or anything, not like it would do him any good anyway, but he instead began to keep a little journal of his experiences. He started back at when he was left in the dreaded hole that had been his home and personal hell for three hundred years, and moved on to where he was now, anxiously awaiting the moment they reached their destination. He could tell they had to be getting close, the explosions and gunfire were getting louder. It wasn't long after that they were ordered to strap on their helmets and be prepared for anything. The time was near indeed. He put his little notebook away and tightened the grip on his rifle, almost ready to jump out the back and run the rest of the way. But soon enough the truck came to a stop and the bed door was dropped. An officer he had never seen before began to bark orders and the men began to file out and line up before him.  
Listen up! From here on out your life will always be mere seconds from death! You will never know when it will come or if! You have to be on constant guard from mortars, shrapnel. Gas attacks, and any silent runs! One of the younger boys raised his hand nervously. Silent run...sir? A silent run is just as it sounds, silent approach! Most fighting is done during the day, and when it doesn't consist of long range attacks, it'll consist of runs across the dead field! Trying to infiltrate the enemy trenches under heavy fire! A silent run is usually done at night! A small group of men will sneak across the dead field to infiltrate the trenches and kill you in your sleep! Be on guard! From this point though you will start digging in! Making your own trench line and connecting it further down! It is both extending our line and a safe way of joining up with the forces further down! Dig fast! Snipers love to pop people off at a time like this! Now get out your trench shovels and start digging! And may god be with you all!. Then like any other officer in the military, he climbed back into his jeep and was carted back well behind the lines to the safety of the officers HQ. No doubt a giant mansion confiscated at some point from some unsuspecting family. Hidan huffed at both the thought and his line about god being with them all. His might be gone now, but he wasn't about to adopt another's heathen god. He instead pulled out his trench shovel and began to dig.  
At certain points down the line, hidden behind sand bags, snipers set up to take shots at any other snipers that might take aim at them. A few times the dirt around Hidan was disturbed as a sniper took aim and somehow missed. If this was the kind of men the enemy had behind their rifles then just how in the hell was this war still going on? Their snipers couldn't hit shit.  
Then, just after thinking that, a man next to him fell, blood seeping from the hole in his head. His eyes wide in shock. A few of the other men around him ducked and had to be forced to start digging again. Hidan paid no mind to any of this and just kept digging. The sooner he got lower the better. If he took a hit to the head and suddenly started breathing again it would no doubt either land him in a science facility or in some religious ritual to 'burn the evil demon'. Yeah, the quicker he dug the better.

It was nightfall before the men had dug deep enough to at last cover their heads. It was then that they were finally told they could stop. Hidan dropped down and sat, leaning against the dirt wall and throwing his helmet off. This constant hard work was starting to get to him. And he was really not liking being all dirty and smelly.  
He leaned his head back against the dirt and pulled out a cig, lighting it as he listened to a group of men nearby chat away. For the most part the conversation was boring and he was about to block them out, till he heard something one of them said. He had mentioned the Akatsuki. Now he listened more intently.  
Akatsuki? Are you serious? They never existed man. A fairy tale like the rest of it. So you think shinobi didn't exist? I'm not contesting that. They very well could have existed cause they were an ancient fighting for. The assassins today act just like them. I'm just saying the exploits and all that magical power shit didn't exist. I mean come on. How can someone make an exact clone of themselves from making a few hand signs? And have that clone work completely dependent of him? It's bullshit. You weren't there. How would you know? I mean look at martial artists today. They can make their bodies do things most humans would only dream of, and all from centering their chi or ka. ...I have no clue what you're talking about...besides, it doesn t make them do magical shit. They just train themselves really hard, that's all. There's no magic people, no Akatsuki with clay birds, or walking corpses, or immortal beings. I mean...that thread guy. What did they call him? Kazu or kizu or... Kakuzu... Yeah, that. How the hell can someone have a body full of threads? What about his organs? Where do they fit in all that? Threading around them, simple as that. Do you hear yourself? A man that spits threads out of his body? I mean come on. And what's more unbelievable is some guy that can be chopped up, still live, and be put back together. Hidan's eye twitched. Each word was just making him more and more pissed off. He took a deeper puff on his cig, trying again to ignore them. But he would find that would soon be impossible.  
What are you talking about now? That Jashinism religion thing? One, that probably never existed. Two, if it did, look what it entailed. Fucking demon worship if you ask me. Hidan had had enough. He flicked his cig and got to his feet, stalking over and grabbing the loud mouthed soldier by the collar and lifting him up.  
You weren't there...how the fuck do you know none of it was real? Easy man...I mean...would you believe stuff like that? If you can't believe that...then how do you believe in a god you can't see? Same thing in my eyes. The soldier went quiet, knowing he was bested.  
All you have to know is that it was all very real. And Jashinism was no demon worshiping...cult or whatever. Don't spout shit you know nothing about. Like they say...fairy tales are usually based on some sort of fact. He dropped the man at last and stalked off further down the trench. The other just watched him go, rubbing his neck.  
...what the hell was that? The others just shrugged. They wanted nothing more to do with this. But one of the younger soldiers did get up, the blond one that trained with Hidan. He made his way slowly after him, eventually finding him a ways down the trench in the shadows, smoking another cig. Obviously agitated.  
...hey. You ok man? Just fucking peachy... Quite a speech back there... ...that guy knows shit. It...there's no proof it wasn't real... Why does it bother you so much? Even the deepest believers in the story don't blow up like you did. ... ... The boy leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Silver hair...violet eyes, palish skin...what was it really like? Hidan slowly turned his head to look at him, confused. ...what are you getting at? ...you knew my ancestor then right? Deidara? Hidan's eyes went wide, the cig falling from his mouth and to the ground. ...he never... He had other family dumbass. Far as I know he never had kids. ...not from what I know...he was only nineteen during all that. Seemed more concerned with blowing shit up then looking for a girl. I'm pretty sure he was gay though. He kinda looked like a chick, heh. The boy chuckled as well, looking up at the sky. Never heard many stories about him. No one likes saying his name. ...he wasn't such a bad guy, for a terrorist bomber. He always saw it as an art form. I can see where he thought that. Explosions are kinda awesome. I think he'd have been right at home here. ...do you know what happened to him? Hidan shook his head. I've been buried in the ground for three hundred years, I don't know what happened to any of them other then Sasori. Either way they're all dead now regardless. What about that Kakuzu guy? He was your partner right? ...I have no clue what happened to him. All I know is he never came looking for me. He's probably dead. ...but he was... Immortal. Yeah well, only as long as his heart kept beating. He had to steal hearts to keep going. He had five in him at any given time. Destroy them all...and he died like any other human. The shinobi we were fighting were good enough to pull that off... ...sucks. You're living proof it's all real though. Yeah. But no one can know. Any human would seek immortality to cheat death. I don't feel like being poked and prodded. I won't say anything. Better not. I'll gut you. Hidan said with a grin.  
...you really are a scary man you know that? Heh. And I don't even have to try. How awesome is that? Heh. I'm Kaito by the way. Good to meet you. Kinda always thought you looked familiar, never really placed why. Heh. Well now ya know. Hidan nodded, looking up at the sky now himself. I still feel kinda lost...it's weird...getting used to this new world. Even though I've been here a while now. Just...I admit, been kinda lonely knowing no one... Just gotta start from scratch. It's hard I'm sure...but if you plan to keep going then you gotta take the downsides with it. I know... He paused, listening to his surroundings.  
...what? A slight whistle reached Kaito's ears and he began to scan the sky. Next thing he knew Hidan had grabbed him and threw him down the the ground, the projectile that had be racing towards his head now embedded in the opposite wall.  
...attacking at night? They're getting desperate. It's not even a night run. The sky soon lit up as a few flares were sent up from the enemies side.  
COME ON! He grabbed Kaito and pulled him to his feet, leading him down the trench way. The rest of the men were already on their feet preparing.  
FIX BAYONETTS! WE'RE GONNA MEET THEM HALFWAY! A commander called.  
We're...we're going out at night? A younger soldier stuttered.  
JUST DO IT! The younger man quickly obliged and fell in line against the back wall with the others. Once everyone was ready the commander gave a nod to a man next to him. The man nodded and grabbed a ladder and placed it against the wall.  
This is it boys! Your first real battle! Give em' hell! With a blow of a bugle soon after, the men climbed up the ladder and ran out to the dead field screaming. The night erupted with the sounds of gunfire and explosions. Mortars went off all around them. Bullets whizzed by and men fell left and right. Hidan and Kaito were towards the back, the last to have exited the trench. Hidan found himself, for come unknown reason, keeping Kaito behind him. Shielding him from everything. Probably because he had Deidara's blood. Kaito was in a way his only link to his past, he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.  
A few feet away from the enemy line, he heard Kaito scream behind him. He turned to see the boy had tripped over a body, fear written all over his face. Hidan grabbed his arm and pulled him up quickly.  
Pull it together! Why are you out here anyway? Thought you were mortar squad now! I was ordered to! Don't ask me! Hidan shook his head and got him moving again. You remember how to fight right!? Who can forget that!? Heh. Thought being put on mortar would mush you! Not a chance! Hidan grinned and covered the last few feet to the line. Soon after the night was filled with the sound of metal on metal. Men screaming in agony and dying.  
Hidan's first approach left a man impaled on his bayonet. Hidan grinned as he shoved him off, turning and kicking another in the head.  
Next to him Kaito had taken to hitting the enemy with the butt of his rifle, at one point knocking a man down and beating his face in.  
Hidan grinned. He was really starting to like this kid.  
HIDAN! Kaito yelled.  
Realizing he had allowed himself to get distracted, Hidan turned, only you have his throat slit by a blade. Blood gurgled in his throat as he fell to the ground.  
Kaito shook his head and pulled his sidearm to finish the aggressor off. Hidan laid on the ground choking, wondering how in the hell he was always getting his throat slit.  
You gonna get up yet Hidan!? Kaito yelled as he shoved another guy back. Hidan just raised an arm and flipped him off.  
Kaito grinned and moved off, yanking a gut off a comrade. Hidan in the meantime, slowly got to his feet and grabbed a hold of an enemies rifle just as he was about to stab someone. The guy turned, eyes bugging out of his head, as he stared at the man who was supposed to be dead. The long line across Hidan's neck still dripped blood as he grinned at him.  
Before the gut could even say anything, Hidan grabbed a hold of his head and turned it quickly, snapping his neck. He let him drop to the ground as he pulled his sidearm and dropped a few more soldiers close to him.  
Finally a bugle sounded from the enemy trenches and they went into retreat, popping off shots as they back tracked.  
Hidan sighed and holstered his sidearm and bent down to pick up his rifle. He felt satiated for now. Turning back he caught a glimpse of the carnage that had occurred behind him. Bodies from both sides lay staining the ground a crimson red. A part of him yanked at him, surprising him a bit. He was starting to feel loss more and more. Not something he thought as odd really. Even the evillest of men have some sort of attachment to their comrades. It wasn't an emotional one like most humans, it was one of respect. Knowing they were going through the same as you. Feeling the same. Although he couldn't really say he was feeling the same. He didn't feel fear as they did. He didn't have to worry about that.  
Thinking of death made him pause and he began to look around. He didn't see Kaito anywhere.  
He started checking the bodies, kicking the ones that lay face down over so he could see their faces. He felt his stomach clench with each body, still getting used to the feeling of...well...feeling.  
Finally he heard someone groan and he turned to see a pile of enemy soldiers. Beneath them an arm flailed violently.  
He rushed over and yanked the corpses off, revealing a very dazed Kaito beneath. Hidan just shook his head and yanked the boy up, throwing him over his shoulder.  
Not bad work for someone from the mortar squad. Fuck...you. Hidan grinned and carried him back to the trenches. Unlike the others he was having a great time with this. How hard could war be when you're immortal right?

Ch 3

The next few weeks made Hidan wish he could take his previous thoughts back. The weather had begun to take a turn for the worst. Cold, blinding rain began to bear down on them. The trenches were now a thick, muddy mess. Most the men were freezing cold and sick as hell. Hidan was no exception. Sickness was the one thing he couldn't defeat. He got sick like any normal human. And like most the men here, ha sat with his poncho wrapped tightly about his shoulders, gun resting against his arm, shivering like crazy. Battling off pneumonia of all things. His lungs burned and he thought for sure they were just going to burst at any moment. And to make matters worse...it had just started to snow. Oh well wasn't that just fucking great? He hadn't remembered these parts getting much snow at all, if any. The weather patterns must have changed over the centuries as well.  
He looked up at the sky, deciding to try to make the best of it. He stuck out his tongue as he had done many times as a child, and caught a few of the falling flakes on his out stretched tongue. He was quick to pull his tongue back into it's home though. Even the snowflakes tasted of the gunpowder that hung in the air. Seemed like there was no escape from the battlefield in any way. He took to looking up and down the trench way, noticing the many soldiers who were in the same straights as him. Only more dire. The med crew were running their feet off, trying to get what medicine they could to the men, along with warm drinks. The drinks did little good as they were often cold before they reached the suffering men.  
As he watched. Yet another common occurrence met his eyes. Another soldier carted off to the meat wagon. He'd either died of illness or freezing to death. Which Hidan couldn't really tell. Either way, his worries were over.  
He again found himself wishing he had someone out there to write to, someone to help him pass the time quicker. But his only real attachment was right here in the trenches, and he hadn't seen him in days. Kaito had been pretty sick last he'd seen him and he wondered if the boy too had lost his battle to the cold. He shuddered at the weakness he now encountered. Falling in line with these more human feelings. Depending on others to get him through. He was far from the man he once was, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The blood had become less of a need for him over the last few weeks. He, like the others, just wanted out of the trenches and back home to a warm bed. Not sitting in squishy, cold mud trying desperately to hold onto what body heat he had left. It was starting to get to him. He felt weaker then he ever remembered being before. And on top of it all, he had begun to hallucinate. More then once he thought he saw Kakuzu mulling around in the trenches, always just out of earshot. He grabbed at his head, feeling just a slight bit dizzy now. Maybe he should try not to think so much? Or maybe it was because...  
The thought had no chance of being finished as he felt his head smack hard into the mud, sinking in slowly. Before he could even try to extricate himself, his world went black. He couldn't even feel the cold anymore.

A strange sensation hit him, one he hadn't felt in some time. He couldn't seem to move no matter how much he tried. He yanked and pulled, trying to get his arms to move, but they refused to cooperate. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a dense forest surrounding him. His head darted around in confusion. Where was he? Where had the trenches gone? The biting cold air that made him so numb he'd have to check on occasion to see if his limbs were still there?  
Then it sunk in that he knew this place. He'd seen it before in ages long passed. The Nara forest. He again struggled, trying to get as far away from this place as possible. But again he found that he was unable to move. Finally it struck him and his eyes slowly snaked their way down to his torso. Long thin black lines snaked their way around him, pinning his arms to his sides and refusing to let him move in the slightest. His mouth moved trying desperately to find the words trapped in his throat.  
...shadow...it...it can't be... Finally awake are we? He looked up, seeing the one face he never in his life wanted to see again. The Nara boy was staring him down, still somehow pulling off a bored look at the same time. Hidan struggled again. He didn't want to be here. Not here again. Not back in the hell that was his prison for centuries.  
The boy smirked, amused by his struggling. There's no use trying to escape. My shadows are much stronger then you. The boy moved, slowly walking around Hidan, studying him. So, you managed to escape your hell did you? I can't have that. You're supposed to struggle for all eternity for what you did to Asuma sensei. FUCK YOU PINEAPPLE! LET ME GO NOW! And why should I do that? Because you ordered me to? Because you managed to get a spark of feeling in your heart again after you'd buried it so long ago? I don't think so. You're gonna pay for your sins Hidan. For the murders you've committed. For killing Asuma. For taking a father away from the child he never got to meet. For taking him away from the one he loved. For... He paused and gave him a hard look, ...the people in your own village that you brutally and mercilessly murdered. SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Those innocent people. They had nothing to do with what the elders decided. The fate of your village wasn't in their hands, but the elders hands. And yet you killed them as easily as you'd kill a spider crawling across your foot. You're a monster. You can't call it salvation. You weren't a Jashinist yet. You can't call it salvation because you have no right to choose the fate of others. It's called murder. You just hide it behind your religion because you don't want to admit how much of a monster you really are. Shut up... You don't want to remember how you killed the only family you had left in that village. ...shut up... You don't want to remember how you cried like a lost child when the realization of what you did sunk in. You loved the blood. But you never took into account how killing the people you had known all your life would affect you. I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING! HOW CAN YOU EVEN TALK!? YOU'RE A MURDERER TOO! I BET YOU KILLED COUNTLESS PEOPLE BEFORE YOUR INSIGNIFICANT LIFE WAS SNUFFED OUT! SO DONT'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK THAT YOU CAN PATRONIZE ME! I'm a killer, not a murderer. There's a difference between killing to protect the innocent and your village and killing just to see someone bleed. You're a disgusting man. Getting off on the pain you inflict on others. Yet you cried like a baby if someone inflicted the same pain on you. JUST...just shut up... You're conflicted now aren't you? Conflicted between everything you believed and the human side of you desperately trying to fight it's way free. It scares you doesn't it? To shed the skin of a monster and admit you're human? Because you know damn well if you shed that skin, become a human again, you're going to have to remember and face everything you've done. You have no god to hide behind anymore. He's gone to the ravages of time. Shikamaru finally finished his slow circle, standing in front of Hidan again.  
So the question is...what do you plan to do? Continue to lie to yourself? Or embrace everything you've done and hope someone thinks your soul is worth saving? SHUT THE FUCK UP PINAPPLE HEAD! I DON'T NEED ANYONE ELSES GOD! I DON'T NEED TO BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! ALL OF YOU ARE THE ONES WHO WILL BURN IN HELL! I'LL LOUNGE IN THE RAYS OF PARADISE! What paradise is there for you if you have no god to embrace you anymore? Hidan found himself stunned to silence. There really was no where for him to go now. What exactly would happen to him? Any other god in any other religion would see him as a demon. They would never let him in. There would be only one that would except him, and it was the one he had forever in his mind been fighting against.  
...damn you pineapple head... Shikamaru reached in his pocket and pulled out a very familiar item. He flicked the lid back and struck it, letting the flame of revenge burn once more. It helped to cast an almost demonic shadow across the boys face.  
I am not pineapple head, or Shikamaru. I am as I said. I am your only god. And I'm passing judgment yet again. Hidan's eyes went wide as he again watched the device of his imprisonment flip end over end towards him. Only this time, he realized, the explosive tags were not in place. He looked at the boy in confusion as the lighter finally hit him. It was in that split second that he smelled it. He was covered in some kind of flammable oil. As the lighter hit him, his body instantly exploded in flames, the pain almost unbearable. He could feel his flesh bubbling and melting away. And with it a pain he never felt before.  
He squinted and tried to look through the flames, trying to get a glimpse of the boys face. He managed a quick glance, seeing the boy smirking, a silhouette standing beside him, a hand on the boys shoulder.  
This time, there is no coming back Hidan. What you're feeling now...is death. There's no coming back. Hidan opened his mouth and threw his head back, a silent scream being all he could muster. The smell of his own burning flesh making him feel on the verge of vomiting as he felt the last threads of life break. But the pain of the flames never left him. The next time he opened his eyes, he saw grotesque clawed hands dragging him down further into the ever burning flames. He screamed out, his voice finally finding him as he struggled to grip at anything to stop his decent. Above him was the tiniest pin prick of light, two shadows looking down at him before the hole covered itself up completely. He screamed out one last time as a final tug dragged him down to his ultimate fate.

He woke up screaming, flailing his arms around as he scrambled out of the cot and backed himself against a wall. He could still feel the arms all around him, gripping at him and trying to restrain him. In his delusional mind he still saw the clawed hands, not the medical team that was trying desperately to calm him down.  
GET A SEDATIVE! One of them yelled before being punched violently in the face by one of Hidan's flailing arms. He fell hard to the floor, his head hitting with a smack and bouncing before coming down again. Two more of the medical team were quick to take hold of the stricken man and remove him from the situation.  
The battle still went on with trying to calm Hidan though. They couldn't even get close enough to him to try and inject the sedative. They were soon shoved aside by a much larger member of the team. He was quick to grab a hold of both of Hidan's shoulders and pin him to the wall. Hidan struggled against him but could gain no ground. But it was apparent he was starting to tire. The man loosened his grip slightly, moving just the tiniest bit closer to Hidan.  
Calm down. You're fine. Wherever you think you are you aren't. It's in your head. You're delusional from the fever. Hidan slowly stopped struggling, the voice reaching his ears. But so many things about it didn't make sense to him.  
He let himself calm enough finally to take in where he was. It was then, to his relief, that he found he was in a field hospital. But the face before him still made him think he was delusional.  
Kakuzu... He slowly uttered before his world again went black and he passed out.

Again Hidan woke some time later, this time remembering where he was. He stared up at the light hanging over his bed, thinking back to what Shikamaru had said to him. Or at least the hallucination of him anyway. Wondering if he really wouldn't be engulfed by that beautiful peaceful light.  
He sighed and tried to raise his arm to rub at his head, but his wrist screamed in pain when he tried. He looked down and found the IV running from his wrist to the bag of fluids that hovered nearby. A bit irritated, he reached for the tubes and attempted to pull them out.  
Don't. A rough voice sounded from his left. He turned his head slowly to see one of the medical team sitting in a chair next to him, legs crossed and face buried in a book.  
Hidan instead slowly sat up, staring at the individual. ...so you are real? The man closed his book and looked at Hidan, a much different look then he had remembered. Your eyes... I know. The man said as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. Long story. Tell me...what happened? Why'd you leave me there? The man looked down at his hands, as if contemplating.  
...Kakuzu... Finally Kakuzu sighed and looked around, making sure there weren't too many people nearby. ...I died. That damn Kyuubi kid...fucked me up good. Then that Kakashi guy finished me off. Then...how are you... Cruel fate perhaps? Or maybe a much worse punishment? I don't know. But that Kabuto guy brought me back, all of us that died. For the most part. He made these bodies...which is why my eyes are different. He pulled our souls from the other side...which I'm a bit grateful for. Cause you didn't want to die yet? No. Cause hell really does not run on money. He chuckled dryly.  
So...the others? Out there somewhere. We split up some time back. Little after Kabuto got taken down. He could control us at the time, so we couldn't retaliate. We had made a deal with the other villages...work for them if they'd let us be free. Basically signing on with the devil. But...I really didn't want to be locked up...or return to hell. So, here I am. Only one missing is Sasori. He found a sort of loophole at the beginning of the fight, excepted what he had done and allowed his soul to move on. Kabuto blocked that afterwords, so it couldn't happen again. Shit. Kinda glad I missed that. Well you were still alive so what would it have mattered? Hidan shrugged and glanced around at the other soldiers resting in the tent. So...why didn't you come for me after that? I knew what area you were in...but I couldn't sense your chakra. I really thought you'd bitten the bullet so to speak. I was buried really deep in the ground... Explains a lot. Can't feel chakra through that much soil. How'd you get out anyway? ...Jashin sama put me back together...that was the last thing he did. He's gone now... Lost power. That's a gods only weakness. Once faith in them is gone, they weaken and die. Hidan turned back to him, cocking his head. Thought you didn't give a shit about religion? I've seen hell Hidan. It's real. Even I don't care much to go back there. ...you've gone soft on me. I changed with the times. For my good mostly. Then what are you doing here? Isn't it obvious? I'm a surgeon. Hidan could feel his jaw slowly lowering but could in no way stop it.  
Yeah, I know. Kakuzu said as he stood up. Big change. But I see some change has happened to you too. You look tired, a bit lost. Little conflicted even. Hidan closed his mouth and looked down at his hands. I never really was on the receiving end of the bloodshed, you know? No one could ever hurt me back then. I only caused the pain, and there was never anyone close enough to me to actually watch fall. The only time I really teamed up since my village, was with you. And there was no way in hell you were going down. Or so I thought. Now I see people fall everyday. Some of which I had only been joking with the night before. Maybe it wouldn't effect me as much...if I didn't feel so out of place and alone. Nothing here is the same as before. I couldn't evolve with it cause I wasn't there to... Maybe. Or maybe now that you have no choice but to look back on things...you're realizing that path you took may have been the wrong one. But...Jashin sama... Isn't here anymore. You have to choose another path, or risk being devoured. ...I'm not used to hearing shit like that coming from your mouth. Unlike you I had centuries to get used to things. Besides...we didn't all start out as monsters. We loved people and people loved us. We're just...reverting back. ...I hate change. Well you can't stop it. Either join in, or get the fuck out of the way. Hidan could hear just the slightest bit of Kakuzu's old bite in his voice. His old self was still in there, he just accepted that he couldn't keep going on the same way. The rules were stricter now. He couldn't risk the consequences nowadays.  
Hidan just nodded to him as the taller man turned to check on some patients. Kakuzu? Kakuzu paused but didn't turn. Hm? ...I don't think...I can change. You already have. You just don't want to realize it. Then he continued walking and went about his business.

Outside life went on regardless, as it always did. Explosions rocked the ground, gunpowder permeated the air, screams of injured and dying men floated on the air for miles. And it wasn't too long before Hidan was thrown back into it. To his relief he found Kaito to be alive and well. His disappearance had not been from the illness as Hidan had previously thought, but because a massive explosion had cut him off from the squad further down the trench. He had been only one of ten survivors out of the fifty in that area. A mortar had hit a supply storage and it all went up. So now they were low on ammo in the worst part of the year. Supply lines had been cut off by insurgents that approached from another direction so little in the way of help would be coming any time soon. A major blow to morale. The winter clothing and food had also been in the supply storage. Little of it could be salvaged. They'd starve before spring or reinforcements came. And that was when Hidan's first mission with the spec ops finally came. They would be going on a night run. They're objective was to steal anything in the way of supplies that they could, and also kill anyone they saw in the process.  
That night they decked themselves out in black and quietly began their approach across the dead field, keeping low. Every so often a flare would go up from the enemy lines as points would search for anyone trying to make a night run. The men would patiently lay low and wait for the flare to die out before continuing their slow crawl.  
When they at last reached the trench line they rolled over the side silently, pulling their knives quickly before working their way down the line. All the info they could go by was that the supply storage would be in one of the more heavily defended areas. But there were multiple points like that all down the line. So they switched to a different visual to go by. They looked in the regions further back from the line. As they made their way slowly down the trench way, They would stop to cover any sleeping soldiers mouth and stab him or slit his throat, anything to give them a better advantage later on.  
Finally they found a promising sign at the far back of the trenches, a heavily guarded post with four soldiers mulling about out front.  
The point man in the group looked back at the others, taking two fingers and pointing them to his eyes then forward before putting up four fingers. Basically saying, 'I see four up ahead.' The others nodded and they instinctively went into a formation that depended on the area they were in. Hidan and three others quietly climbed to the top of the trench, silently crawling to the spot. The other five below waited for the signal that it was safe to approach. In the meantime they kept their eyes open for any unfriendlies that might approach in the meantime.  
When Hidan and the other three reached the objective, they readied themselves, two dropping on either side behind the men. They each quickly and fluidly grabbed a hold of a soldier and covered their mouth with one hand, plunging their knife into their neck with the other. They each slowly let the men drop, pulling them off to the side.  
Hidan turned for a second, thinking he had heard something further down the line. He stuck a closed fist up in the air, telling everyone to hold their positions. Then he bent down and pulled his mask down a bit, taking a bit of clean snow and stuffing it in his mouth. The others looked at him oddly, wondering what in the hell he was doing. He pointed to their mouths then to his, showing them that there was no more breath showing from him. Finally getting it, they pulled down their masks and stuffed some snow into their mouths as well before falling in behind Hidan and watching where he was. Slowly Hidan stalked forward, coming up to a bend where some soldiers were approaching. He signaled three then opened his hand, issuing them to fan out to the sides of the trench wall. They waited there silently, stuffing more snow in their mouths to hide their breath. When the first man reached them, Hidan stabbed his knife into the mans foot before quickly jumping to his feet and grabbing the mans mouth, putting his other hand on him and snapping his neck. The other three quickly grabbed the others and were quick to dispatch them, pulling them into the same trench way as them. Then they doubled back and slowly made their way into the side of the hill where the supply storage was. Inside only one man remained, sitting at a desk writing something. Hidan quietly stalked up and quickly slit his throat, letting the now dead weight slouch in the chair. The others had taken to filling up their packs with supplies, while one other signaled for the others to enter. While they too joined in on grabbing supplies, Hidan looked down at the desk to see what the man had been doing. He saw a half written letter to the guys family, next to it a picture of his little girl. Hidan could actually feel himself began to frown, thinking about what Shikamaru had said in his hallucinations. ~'For taking a father away from the child he never got to meet.'~ Maybe not quite the same but along the same lines.  
Hidan. Come on. We gotta hurry. He shook his head and grabbed the pack off his back, filling it with medical supplies.  
They each stopped when they heard calls from outside. They had discovered the bodies. They looked at each other, knowing there was only one way out and it was blocked. There wasn't really anywhere to hide either. Hidan looked around, knowing that the best thing to do in situations like this was to hide in plain sight. He motioned to the low ceiling, particularly to the beams that supported it. Get up there. He whispered as quietly as he could but loud enough for them to hear. Get as flat as you can and stick to the corners. There's enough shadow there to blend in. Keep your knives in your mouths just in case. How the hell do we get out though? I got that figured out already, don't worry. Just do what I said. They looked at each other again but eventually complied with his request. They each stuck the knife in their mouth and climbed up to the ceiling, sticking to the corners and flattening themselves there. Holding themselves up with their hands.  
Mere moments later, soldiers entered the space, checking the dead man and noting that things had been taken. They headed out to sound the alarm, leaving a few behind to figure out what was missing and to take care of the body. This was the chance they needed. Hidan nodded to two of the others, motioning with his eyes. Getting the picture they readied themselves and waited for Hidan's signal before dropping down on the men and finishing them.  
Strip them. Hidan said, already working on one of the dead soldiers.  
They went about it quickly as well, stripping the uniforms off and exchanging them for their own.  
Hidan looked up to the others still hanging up in the rafters. If we're not back in ten minutes, find a way out of here. He set his pack with the supplies in it in the far shadows of the room, the others following suit. Then he walked out with the other two in tow, neither of them quite sure what he as planning. Or even why they were following his command. One of the was a Sargent, the other only a PFC but even he was confused about it. The sarge should be giving the commands if anything. Even their squad leader was giving in to this mere corporal. But then again, he did seem to know what he was doing. Like he'd done it all before. Which in fact he had. In his younger days he had gone on a few missions like this. Stuck deep behind enemy lines with the possibility of never getting out. And one instance had been like this. He was going completely by memory, remembering what his sensei had done to get them out.  
Just act like everyone else. He said at last. Make it look like your looking for someone. This still doesn't explain how you're planning to get us out corporal. The sarge finally voiced.  
It's simple. A little distraction. But we're running low on time. He said as he looked to the sky, a light ray of light hinting on the horizon. That sun comes up we're fucked. No shit. So what's your distraction idea then? The sarge said with a cock of his head.  
Hidan grinned and pulled some ignition cord he had pulled from his pack before leaving the supply storage. As an old friend would say, something with a bang.

Kaito stared out into the night, squinting as he tried to see across the dead field. Not like he'd be able to see anything, but he tried regardless. He knew the group was late in getting back, and they were quickly running out of time.  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Kakuzu standing behind him, also staring out at the dead field.  
Hidan s actually pretty resourceful for a complete idiot. There's only one situation I know of he couldn't get out of. ...getting buried. Kakuzu nodded, turning now and leaning against the wall. I hated that little fucker from the moment I met him. He was nothing but a loud mouthed, zealous...for lack of a better word, little bitch. I didn't think at any point in my life that dumb shit would change. But he surprises me. Guess he's more human then I thought. They say time changes people. Guess it can even change him. Though I doubt he'll completely roll over. Damn. Kakuzu said with a chuckle. Oh well, take what you get I guess. Kaito laughed as well, finding it a bit odd that in these trenches he felt more alive then he had out in the civilized world.  
A loud explosion from across the dead field brought him out of his thoughts before they could take hold. Kakuzu turned quick to look back out over the field, seeing the tell tale signs of a fuel explosion. The flames and smoke reaching for the sky taking on a dark black.  
...guess something went wrong. Kakuzu nodded, following the rising smoke with his eyes. But they'll get out. Looks like Hidan's using a page from Deidara's book. Hm? He lit the trucks up. It's a distraction to get them out while they're busy. Dei used to do that all the time, when he wanted to be in and out fast with no interruptions. Kaito Nodded and watched the fire burn, a part of him becoming just a bit excited at the sight. He smirked to himself, thinking there was more of Deidara in him then he thought.

Hidan and the other two ran back through the trenches, getting back to the supply hole and screaming for the others to get on their feet and move.  
The men dropped to the floor, hands tired from holding their weight for so long.  
Almost gave up on you. One of them commented.  
Well, luckily we have someone in our midst who knows what the hell he's doing. The sarge said with a nod at Hidan. He could almost feel himself beaming from the recognition, but there was no time for it. They each grabbed their packs and exited the supply hole, jumping up on to the top of the trench wall rather then risking running down the trenches. Most the men would be distracted by the fire anyway, so it was their best chance. They broke into a full run, having really no time for crawling. The sun would be up soon and they'd be spotted. The flames of the fire behind them was hindering them enough as it was, casting just enough light to reveal the men running. Shots started to ring out from behind them as well as in front.  
HOLD YOUR FIRE! Hidan screamed. IT'S US YOU DUMB FUCKS! SHADOW MOON! SHADOW MOON! The sarge kept yelling as they made their approach. Finally realizing who they were from the code word, the men turned their fire on the enemy lines, trying to give them as much cover fire as possible.  
Finally they reached their line and dropped down into the trenches, falling to their knees immediately and panting hard. Medics quickly came up to check on them, but other then a few scratches and a nasty case of smokers lung, the men were in pretty good shape.  
They handed their packs off while the medics turned to handing them water, which they guzzled down quickly.  
You crazy fuck. Kaito said as he knelt down by Hidan and punched him in the shoulder.  
Hey, had to get us out didn't I? Us huh? Kakuzu questioned with a quirk of his brow.  
Hidan looked at him before his words finally registered. He had said us, not just himself. God just what the fuck was happening to him? Yeah. Us. He said as he finished his water.  
Had to exit in such a showy manner huh? Kaito asked with a smirk.  
Best way. Biggest distraction ever. Besides...it was a bang, un. Hidan said as he exploded in laughter.  
Both Kaito and Kakuzu joined in. Hidan really could be a fun guy when he wasn't an annoying asshole.

Ch 4

The long winter pushed on slowly, bringing heavy casualties to both sides. So it had been a relief to everyone when the sounds of dripping water could be head through out the trenches. The spring thaw was at last coming.  
Kaito pulled himself out of his poncho early that morning, lighting a cig and leaning against the wall. It was still cold but one could feel that slight bit of warmth in the air that always heralded spring. It was probably one of the best things that could have happened during this whole period of fighting.  
The fighting itself had become monotonous. Just constant running back and forth, claiming the enemies hold just to lose it a few days later. Everyone just seemed tired. Artillery fire was off target on both sides, runs across the dead zone were quick and half assed. It seemed most men just did it now to make it look like they were actually doing something. There had even been times where he, Hidan, and Kakuzu had snuck off to the surrounding forest to play poker with the enemy, and actually enjoy their company. So basically, everyone was slacking off. The enemy still had constant changing out of the soldiers, while their side was stuck. The supply lines still cut off meant their only path back to the nearest village for RnR was also cut off. They had lost a lot of ground over the span of the winter and they now had enemy at their forward and back. The commander here was actually considering surrendering. No reinforcements would come, they had nowhere to go, what other option was there? Most the men in the trenches were dead or mutinied, or just plain too tired to fight. Kaito had to frown at the thought of being a POW.  
Hey. Hidan said tiredly as he took a place next to him, lighting his own cig.  
Hey. Well, you sound about as down as everyone looks. I just want out of these damn trenches. I'm tired, sore, and I don't much like the idea of being captured. Could always do something about that. Kaito turned to him, cocking his head. By doing what? Running? Oh hell no. I'd never promote running. Got nothing against making the other side run though. And how do you plan to do that? Hidan turned to him, a broad grin on his face.  
Oh dear god...what are you planning? Those boys are about to become part of one hell of a horror story. ... Without saying another word, Hidan just dropped his cig and walked off down the trench, leaving a very confused Kaito behind him.

A few days passed since that conversation. Hidan had said nothing more on the subject and Kaito was starting to believe he had forgotten about it. This was Hidan after all. If he didn't have ADHD then he had no idea what was wrong with him.  
But soon after thinking that. He saw Hidan and Kakuzu exit the bombing shelter in all black, looking around cautiously before slipping their masks on and disappearing down the trench. Now he was really confused. Just where the hell were those two going?  
Then all at once it hit him and the biggest of grins crossed his face. He almost wished he could be with them now to see the enemies reaction.

Hidan and Kakuzu now lay low in the surrounding forest, waiting as the sun slowly made it's way below the horizon.  
I have to hand it to you Hidan, I'm constantly surprised at how much strategy you've been using lately. Eh. The head guys are wearing off on me I guess. Besides, I ain't an idiot just...not a very patient guy. Tch. You don't have to tell me that Hidan. I've always know that. Fuck off. Kakuzu just chuckled and watched as the last ray of light lowered over the horizon. It's time. Hidan nodded and the two quickly made their way through the trees, bypassing their own guards with alarming ease. Then again, they had been shinobi once. These guys would have to be really good to detect them.  
Finally the came to the open field again. Still many yards from the enemy trench lines. But that worried them little. They just dropped to their bellies and crawled across the ground, rolling silently into the trench when they finally made it there. They spoke not a word but went straight to their objective. Hidan had become a much smarter man with his time in the field. He didn't waste the time he had spent on this side of the lines. He took in the locations of everything, willed them to memory. And now he put it to work, leading Kakuzu through the trenches to their objective.  
They headed towards the artillery line, killing the men there and setting explosive wire from one battery to the next. Wasting no time they blew the charge, blasting each artillery gun to nothing but worthless scrap metal. Then they willingly attacked anyone who approached the area, knowing damn well they were going to be outnumbered. But that was the plan after all. As the numbers grew it was o time before they were both cut down. The soldiers around them cussed and went into complete terror mode at the loss of their battery. Wondering out loud how desperate the other side was to send in two men on a suicide mission. If they only knew. While they started working on putting the fires out, desperately trying to keep the flames from the ammo, Hidan and Kakuzu slowly rose to their feet.  
Everyone stopped talking as they turned to see the two previously dead soldier now on their feet, grinning at them. At first no one knew quite what to do. Only moments before these two were dead, riddled with holes. But now each hole had healed and they stood before them as unblemished as if they had never been touched.  
One of the younger men, scared out of his mind, opened fire on them again, causing the others to do the same. The two were sent flying back from the firepower, only to rise again a few moments later. By now most the men had come to see what had happened, each having the same look plastered on their faces. Hidan and Kakuzu just grinned as they jumped in for another attack.

By morning the two had returned to the trenches, having put a heavy dent in the enemy line and leaving a story behind about two zombie soldiers in the enemies ranks. All in all it had been a productive night.  
Hidan patted him on the shoulder as he leaned his rifle against the wall and grabbed a smoke.  
You know, I thought medics were supposed to do no harm or some shit? Kakuzu just grinned and grabbed a smoke from Hidan's pack. Guess I still have a bit of my old ways in me. We'll just pretend I wasn't part of it, how's that? Works for me old...shit. I can't even call you an old timer anymore. Nope. You're just as much an old timer as me now. It'd be hypocritical. CORPORAL! Hidan recognized the bite of the commander and just rolled his eyes and turned to him, cigarette still in his mouth. SIR! YOU SCREAMED SIR! The commander just batted the smoke from his mouth and got nose to nose with him. AND JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!? YOU CROSSED LINES WITHOUT ORDERS, PUT OUR VERY LINE AT RISK... ...AND TOOK OUT THE ENEMY ARTILLERY SIR! AND IF I MAY SAY SIR, OUR LINE WAS NOT AT RISK! JUST ME SIR! The commander just slugged him, sending him face first into the mud and snow mixed ground. Hidan just looked up at him, wiping the blood from his nose.  
Dammit boy! You coulda got your ass killed! Your one of my best! I can't afford to lose you! For fucks sakes...as much as I'm pissed I don't know if I should beat you or raise you a rank! Hidan just blinked up at him. Was he possibly being commended for disobeying an order?  
...but since I do still need you...I'm gonna promote you to a Sargent. But if you ever pull shit like that again... Won't happen again sir... Good. Go about your business then. He then looked to Kakuzu for a second, setting a gaze on him that made the stitched man divert his gaze. And just where the fuck were you last night? ...had the shits sir... The commander, looking mildly disgusted, left it at that and disappeared to his hold out. Not even asking about the dark gear he wore. ...I just got promoted... Damn...maybe I should have admitted I was with you... Nah. They'd of outted you for disobeying your oath. Hidan said as he slowly got to his feet, pulling out another smoke to replace his lost one.  
True. Kakuzu said as he stomped his out.  
Unbelievable. In one night you put fear in the entire enemy line by showing them your zombies. Kaito said with a chuckle as he walked towards them.  
Figured it all out did you? Hidan said with a smirk.  
Well, I have to admit I was a bit baffled for a while. You do weird shit. But when I saw you leave with Kakuzu it wasn't too hard to figure out. Speaking of zombies and such, your names are stretching further down the trenches. Both because you're a bold bastard Hidan, and because a few people noticed your names are the same from the stories. Got them wondering. Well let them. Kakuzu said with a grunt. We'll just tell em our parents liked the stories and named us after them. Shouldn't have to make anything up. We are who we are. No need to explain ourselves. Hidan added with a scowl.  
Well either way, you guys are becoming celebrities. And with that comes a few people who hate your guts. Whatever. Let them come at us. Won't end well for them. Kaito just chuckled. Hidan would always be a confident fucker after all.  
The three turned as a call went down the lines. At first they couldn't make out what was being said, but it soon reached their section of the trench.  
GAS! They looked at each other before breaking out their gas masks, slipping them on quickly. Hidan and Kakuzu knew they didn't need to, but they didn't want their side finding out about them.  
After they were safely within their masks, they grabbed up their rifles and peeked over the trench. All they could see was the thick fog slowly making it's way across the dead field. They were sure somewhere behind it enemy soldiers were probably approaching. Guess stories of zombies don't stop a command huh? Kaito asked as he squinted to make out any enemy soldiers.  
No. But if they're lucky they can meet us again. Hidan said with a chuckle.  
The two smirked at him, allowing for a moment of laughter before again turning to look out over the field. Not much could be made out save for a few darker shadows the signified either the dead on the ground or the lines of barbed wire that crossed the dead field. Other then that there was nothing but silence, and silence is the thing one should fear most.  
They continued to scan, weapons at the ready as they looked for any sign of movement. But the gas that rolled across the field was thick which meant one thing, they weren't especially using it to kill them, but to advance forward.  
It seemed each soldier down the line had realized that very thing and changed their stances, putting a leg behind them to brace themselves and raising the barrel end of their rifles. Keeping the bayonet up and at the ready.  
They each waited, the silence and the anticipation of an attack keeping each man tense. A few of the younger soldiers whimpered slightly, fearing what they couldn't see.  
But after some time still nothing happened. The gaseous fog began to thin out and more of the field could be seen.  
...maybe it was just a gas attack then huh? Hidan asked as he turned to Kakuzu.  
Maybe... The older man muttered, still not so sure.  
Hidan shrugged an turned back to the field, just as the last of the gas moved off, and was met with a nasty foot to the face. He fell backwards into the trench, the wind knocked out of him.  
Before them stood a line of soldiers. The reason they saw nothing, was because the line of soldiers were in front of them, blocking the view. That shadows they took to be items out on the field, were just the soldiers themselves, features broken up by the rolling mist of gas. They had waited there at the foot of the trench, hoping that the very sight of them being right there when the gas moved on would throw them off. And they had been right. Each man had stepped back in shock at the sight of them.  
Without any more hesitation, the enemy soldiers screamed and charged into the trench, impaling the soldiers as they jumped down.  
The man that had kicked Hidan down jumped in, screaming and forcing his rifle down in a stabbing motion. Hidan had barely rolled away in time, the bayonet sticking into the ground. Hidan quickly swept the mans feet out from beneath him and pulled his knife, straddling the man as he tried to stab him. The other held his own, keeping the knife from being driven into him.  
A few feet from them Kaito was struggling to keep the same from happening to him. He was pinned against the wall, trying his best to hold the knife back. His opponent just growled at him, gritting his teeth as he put more weight on the knife. Kaito winced as he felt the point of it dig into the flesh of his chest. He had to do something, and fast. In a last ditch effort, he shifted his weight to throw the man slightly off balance before ducking low and biting deep into the flesh of the mans hand. It had the desired effect as he screamed and dropped the knife. Kaito then quickly put one foot against the wall and pushed off, sending the man flailing backwards and to the ground. Be fore his opponent could reorient himself, he grabbed his own blade and drove it deep into his chest, ending him quickly. He took a few moments to make sure the knife hadn't done any real damage to himself before pulling the knife and getting back to his feet.  
To his right Kakuzu was holding his own pretty well, using brute force to knock each attacker out with a mere punch. Currently three soldiers stood around him, one on each side and another in front. It was a stalemate at the moment as each man tried to find an opening. Finally the one in front charged when Kakuzu glanced over to the man on his left. He was sure he had found his opening. But he soon found he was dead wrong as Kakuzu lunged his fist forward without even looking at him. The impact made a sickening crunching sound as the bone of his face cracked and broke under Kakuzu's iron fist. He feel back the the ground, spasming there. The other two just stood t here, neither wanting to risk the same fate. Kakuzu smirked and just spun a bit, back kicking the one guy before grabbing the other and headbutting him. He then turned to Hidan who was still struggling with the same man, every inch of his muscles tensed as he was trying with all he had to keep the blade back.  
Aren't you done yet? You're still on the same one. Kakuzu said as he rested his hands on his sides.  
Oi! Fuck you! He's...a tough shit! Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and took few steps forward before kicking his leg out and smashing the guy in the face with his foot. The poor soldier actually lifted up beyond the trench wall before descending back to Earth. Hidan quickly rolled out of the way just as the man met the Earth again with a sickening smack.  
You can get up now. Hidan just rolled his eyes at him and pushed himself to his feet. Something from behind them caught their attention and they quickly turned as a line of personnel trucks pulled up, soldiers piling out of the back and heading for the trench screaming. The enemy quickly made a retreat back to their lines, sorely out numbered.  
Guess they got the supply route opened again. Kaito said with a smirk as he watched the fresh soldiers fill the trench around them.  
This mean we finally get a fucking break? Hidan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
Looks like it. Kakuzu said with a tired sigh. Not a moment too soon either. The two nodded in agreement and listened to the cheers around them. A few of the exhausted soldiers even starting to cry.  
Yeah. Hidan said as he leaned against the wall. Not a moment too soon.

By the end of the week the remaining members of the squadron were back in the safety of the nearest city, their resting point. The soldiers either filled up the rooms with the intent of finally getting some rest on a bed again, or headed straight to the bar for much needed drinks.  
Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kaito were one of the many that hit the bar right away. They settled down at a table and watched the rowdy soldiers around them laugh and joke, a few gambling here and there.  
They were brought a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses right off the bat. Coming off the cold front lines that s the first thing all soldiers drank. Even if the warmth it provided was an illusion.  
Kakuzu took a few shots, but he wasn't really much of a drinker to begin with so he resorted to watching Kaito and Hidan have a shot contest.  
They got stopped abruptly though as a few girls sauntered their way over and to a place on each mans lap like they owned them. The looks on all three mens faces could almost be called comical. Kaito immediately began sweating bullets, having never really touched a woman yet. Kakuzu just blinked rapidly seeing as he hadn't been with a woman since he was about twenty something. His stitches and greed and temper having most to do with it. And Hidan just looked plain annoyed. Sure it'd been a long time since he had been with one as well, since a fling he had back when he was a teen. But he absolutely refused to have anything to do with a hooker. Someone who would willing degrade themselves for easy money could find no pity with him. So he simply just pushed her off his lap and watched her fall with a thud to the wood floor.  
What the hell you ass?! I don't touch filthy women, simple as that. She scowled up at him before getting to her feet and slapping him hard. Then with a huff she stalked off into the crowd.  
Normally Kakuzu would have made some sort of smart remark here, but he had the same belief as Hidan. But instead of pushing her to the floor he lifted her of his lap and set her on her feet. Get. She looked a bit hurt but was just happy about not being man handled. So she just walked off without another word.  
Kaito on the other hand was completely frozen, staring straight ahead at the woman who still occupied his lap. Of course that meant his eyes were at chest level on her so he was basically staring at her boobs, though not completely intending to. He just couldn't move.  
She just giggled at him a little before climbing off his lap. She took hold of his hand and gently prodded him to the back rooms.  
Well, someones about to become a man. Hidan said with a chuckle.  
Yeah, which means he'll be back in like five minutes. They both laughed pretty hard, finally feeling at ease enough to do so.  
Well...this is a scene I never thought I'd see. Both men stopped and looked over to the newcomer. Both hardly able to believe their eyes.  
...Dei? Hidan said slowly, almost not believing it.  
Nice to see you're actually alive, un. Hidan just grinned, nodding at his old friend in that same familiar uniform. Likewise.

Ch 5

Deidara sat down and joined them for some drinks at the table, taking the time to catch up as well.  
Who would have guessed? Dei being part of the explosives ordinance team? Hidan said with a chuckle.  
Yeah. Pretty predictable huh, uh? Yeah it is. So other then this, what have you been up to all this time? The usual. Wandering around, blowing random shit up. Worked for a fireworks factory up till the war started. So basically nothings changed? Nope, un. Deidara said with a cheerful grin. So, who's the kid with you guys, uh? What? You couldn't tell? He's an ancestor of yours. Kakuzu said as he leaned back in his chair.  
Kinda figured that. Hairs kinda a dead giveaway. But never guess till you're sure right, un? Guess so. Kakuzu said as he now crossed his arms. He seems far removed from you though. That's cause Dei's a taboo to the family. Hidan said as he leaned forward. They don't wanna talk about him. Well that's rude, un. Maybe. But he seems to look up to your legend pretty well. Wouldn't doubt if he became a bit like you further down the road. That'd be awesome. Just like as if he was my own, un. Not sure I'd wanna see you having a kid. Kakuzu huffed.  
Oh come on. Like you two being dads would be any better? If you look at everyone in the Akatsuki, you two would come up as the most blood thirsty, un. Well, minus Zetsu. I mean...eating people and all...why exactly did he do that anyway? Hidan just shrugged. He knew little about the other members of Akatsuki. He hadn't cared enough to know. The only ones he remotely looked up to were Kakuzu and Itachi. And that was mostly for what the two had done in their past. But now thinking about it just made him frown.  
If you would have paid attention to Kabuto at any time, you would have realized Zetsu was some kind of science experiment. He used the same basis to make the clone army he used in the war. Kakuzu said in a rather monotone voice.  
And Zetsu allowed that? Dei said as he cocked his head.  
Probably because Madara talked him into it. Said he'd be fine or something. Wait. Madara? Hidan asked, becoming more then a little confused.  
Yes, Madara. That's who Tobi really was. He kept it a secret. Only me, Zetsu, Pein, and Konan knew. He didn't even tell Kisame and the two were old friends. Guess you do what you have to to make sure your plans come to fruition. Plans? Yes, plans. Madara, was the real leader of the Akatsuki. Well, in our age and time anyway. A form of it was started long ago by Pein. Who at the time was a man named Yahiko. ...what? You're losing me man. Kakuzu sighed and went about explaining the whole thing to the younger man.  
Hidan just blinked when he had finished speaking. ...you mean I was fucking used all this time? What does it matter to you? You were just there to rack up the kills for your god. We all had our own reasons for being there. Not me, un. I got forced into it when I lost that fight to Itachi... Are you still sore about that? Kakuzu asked.  
I NEVER EVEN GOT TO KILL HIM! HIS FUCKING BROTHER TOOK HIM OUT, UN! Technically he died from illness. Using his sharingan dealt a heavy toll to his body. Who fucking cares? I still wanted to be the one to do it. ...get over it Dei. Deidara just pouted, glancing over as Kaito finally came back and took a seat. His aloof look quickly disappeared when he saw who else was sitting at the table.  
...Deidara? That's me un,. So you're my relation huh? Kaito just nodded slowly, his day becoming a little more exciting then he thought it would.  
So how'd you do kiddo? Hidan asked as he clapped the boy on the back. She wasn't too rough on you was she? Kaito glanced at him, looking a bit embarrassed. Well...no. I had no clue what I was doing. Think it kinda annoyed her... Take it easy kid. Everybody's gotta learn. Should be careful Kaito. Kakuzu spoke up. Women around here aren't exactly clean... I hear you. Kaito said as he leaned back. Can we stop talking about it now? They chuckled a little as Hidan poured him a glass whiskey, smirking. Here's to the new man in the world. Kaito shook his head and took the shot. What a day this was becoming indeed.

By nightfall Hidan and Kaito had at some point disappeared from the bar while Kakuzu and Deidara were playing pool. It worried them enough that they went looking for them. With Hidan leading the kid around there was bound to be trouble. Especially since both were drunk off their asses.  
Where do you think they went, un? God knows. But knowing Hidan...it won't end well.

While the other two were busying themselves with finding them, Hidan ad Kaito were having the time of their lives on the town. Kaito had successfully, and without real trouble, talked Hidan into getting a tattoo. Hidan already had in mind what he would be getting, so he settled down in the chair and watched as the man worked. When all was said and done, Hidan had his first tattoo. The symbol of his squad. A dark gray skull and bones with a red target on the forehead of the skull and his squad name in a red colored banner beneath it. He couldn't be more proud.  
He paid the man quickly so they could get back to their drunken antics, which by this point was just them laughing their asses off as they walked down the street, Hidan recounting the many strange things that had happened in the days of Akatsuki.  
Kaito was laughing so hard he really wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into a group of men walking in the opposite direction. He gave a quick apology but apparently that wasn't enough. One of the bigger guys grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a wall, glaring.  
You trench boys better watch where the fuck you're going. Easy man. It wasn't like he did it on purpose. Hidan said as he grabbed the guys shoulder and yanking him around, causing him to release Kaito who tried to catch his breath on the ground. That's when Hidan noticed they were uniformed too.  
...armored division. You shits have no right to talk. You stay comfy and cozy in you're fucking tanks while we stare down the barrels of guns all day. So don't go acting like you're fucking tough shit. Why don't you shut the fuck up you albino midget. ...I'm not albino for fucks sake! Just fair skinned! Just shut up! The larger man swung at him, Hidan only barely having time to duck out of the way. He took the opportunity to give him a jab to the mid section but found the larger man to be hard as a rock.  
Shit... That was about all he got out as the larger man kneed him in the chin, sending him flailing backwards to the ground with a thud. This only proved to piss Hidan off even more as he jumped to his feet, swearing up a storm as he swung blindly and the man. The larger man only proceeded to step backwards with each swing, occasionally blocking a kick with ease. It was apparent Hidan could not fight when he was drunk and things were starting to look really bad.  
A point proven when the other two stepped in, grabbing a hold of Hidan and holding him in place while the larger man began to pummel the hell out of him. Hidan could do nothing in the way of defense and just did what he could to take the blows.  
After what seemed like hours to him, the larger man finally stopped, grabbing Hidan's chin between his fingers and turning his head up to look at him. Who's so tough now? You ain't got shit. You're just a loud mouthed brat who needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Heh. I don't care if you're armored division or not. You're still fucked. Tch. Still trying to talk big? Hidan flashed the best grin he could mange, which was pretty weak. :Read the stripes, dick. At first the larger man looked confused, then looked down to Hidan's shoulder, seeing his rank he quickly backed up, the other two releasing him and letting him fall to the ground.  
...I didn t see your fucking stripes... Doesn't matter. Hidan said as he pushed himself to his feet. You hit a superior officer corporal. You have to be punished. The three backed up, hoping for a quick escape. As drunk as Hidan was they didn't expect him to remember this in the morning. So if they could just get away...  
But that wasn't going to happen. When they turned to try to run, they were met by the barrel of Kaito's gun, a feral glare in the boys eyes.  
You heard the sergeant. You ain't going no where. Take them to the alley. Hidan instructed as he spit some blood out. We're taking out the trash. Kaito nodded and motioned with his head. March! The three didn't protest as they made their way into the alley, wondering just what two smaller guys could even manage to do to them.  
Turn around. Face the wall. Kaito instructed. They each looked to Hidan who just glared at them. Telling them with his eyes that they better do what they're fucking told. Reluctantly they did so, glancing at each other in confusion.  
Eyes forward hands on the wall. Do it! They again did as they were told, becoming slightly worried now.  
Alright Kaito, back off. He did so with a nod, holstering his sidearm and standing back against the far wall.  
Hidan just stood behind them, his eyes burning into each of their backs. So, this what you like to do huh? Pick fights with your comrades? Waste all your energy on stupid shit instead of keeping it for the front lines? Can't accept a simple fucking apology for something that was obviously a fucking accident!? You aren't fucking men! You're just a group of mindless bullies taking out your frustrations on a kid! Grow the fuck up! That was the last thing he said before each of the trio got a very hard kick to the balls. Each of them fell to their knees, clutching at their wounded pride as they whimpered like babies.  
But Hidan wasn't done yet. Oh far from it. He grabbed a hold of the larger man and yanked him to his feet, slamming him against the wall.  
Think it's fun beating the shit out of people? Well...I do too. The best thing in the world to have someone staring up at you. Knowing your the only one who can stop the pain. You control what happens to them. Greatest fucking feeling in the world. But there are still rules to be followed. The cause justifies the means, correct? ...I'm sorry sir. I'll apologize. Too fucking late for that. He slowly raised his fist above the larger mans face,allowing him the time to think about what was about to happen. The larger man did what any other person in the world would, he pleaded with his eyes, his voice having failed him. But Hidan showed no pause in his actions. There was no need to. The man had this coming, it was justified. You can't take it don't dish it out. Be it words or actions.  
And so with an almost manic grin he brought his fist down on the mans face, repeating the action over and over. The blood covered his knuckles and spattered his face, a bit getting in his mouth as his grin widened. His blood lust was slowly returning and he couldn't find the will to stop. He just repeated the action over and over, pounding mercilessly on the mans face. The other to lay motionless nearby, just staring in fear. By this point Kaito was even growing uneasy, his stomach turning with each blow.  
Enough was enough. He walked over and tried to grab a hold of Hidan's wrist, but he just pushed him away, repeating the action. He would be finished when he felt like he was. No one was going to tell him otherwise. No one. Not Kaito. Not Deidara. Not Kakuzu. Not...  
-See? You haven't learned have you? You're still the same. The same you've always been and you will never change. You're a monster. A murderer. Your just trying to find reasons to justify it again.-  
~Shut up pineapple. You're not real! You died a long time ago!~ -I'm very real. You'd think a religious man like yourself would believe that the dead could communicate. Or...are you losing that part of yourself as well now? Giving up trying to hold on to something that no longer exists?-  
~SHUT UP YOU SHIT!~ -I WON'T! YOU'RE FILTH HIDAN! USELESS! YOU NEVER HAD A PURPOSE ON THIS PLANET! YOU WERE A MISTAKE! SOMETHING THAT SLIPPED THROUGH THE CRACKS!...I'm going to make sure to rectify that mistake.-  
~Try it. You'll find that very impossible.~ Hidan had no idea that this whole time he was just standing there, still holding the larger man against the wall, fist raised and frozen in time. Each man staring at him as he had an internal struggle right in front of them. Confusing them greatly. The others couldn't see, but the larger man could. Through half lidded, blood filled eyes, near passing out, he could see. The blank white eyed stare of the man before him. Hidan...wasn't even there anymore.  
Inside Hidan's head, the struggle continued. He again felt like he was losing ground. Almost like he was backing down to this boy who had become a life long adversary to him now. He felt himself losing.  
-I did it once Hidan. I'll do it again. But this time...you won't get up. ~...fuck off!~ -Guess you need a little more prodding.-  
With that the voice was gone, but Hidan could tell he was still there, he hadn't left. He was up to something, but what? What could a mere imagination do to him?  
In moments it became clear. There was much he could do. For before him now, he saw his village, burning. The smell of smoke and the sensation of heat from the flames just as real as when Shikamaru had burned him before. But this was different. This wasn't him. He was in another's body, watching as he himself approached and struck the killing blow. Each time he died he was moved to another body, looking through others eyes as he killed them. He could hear the cries and pleads of those begging for their lives. The cries he hadn't heard before through his blind rage. Men, women, children, all of them. Everyone. Even his...oh god. His mind begged for it to stop, but it wouldn't. Not till Shikamaru felt it was time. And so...he watched through the eyes of each member of his family as he killed them.  
It was only now that Shikamaru let up completely, giving full control of his body back to him.  
He woke screaming, grabbing at his head as he stumbled back.  
The larger mans friends quickly gathered his bloodied form up and dragged him off, leaving Kaito to try and figure out what to do.  
But all Kaito could do was watch as Hidan flailed about, screaming absolute nonsense. Yelling at someone who wasn't there.  
Finally he gathered up the courage needed and grabbed him, pinning him against the wall and trying to calm him.  
It was his screams that finally brought Kakuzu and Deidara to their location, neither of them quite sure what to make of it.  
DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME! I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHTAS WRONG WITH HIM! They both rushed over, all three of them trying their best to restrain him. But even with all three they couldn't keep him contained. He had pulled his arms free and started scratching vigorously at hi head.  
Finding no other choice, Kakuzu raised his hand and brought it down on his head, knocking him out. And with that it all went quiet.  
Both men then turned to Kaito for answers, but all the boy could do was shake his head.  
Scowling, Kakuzu picked up Hidan's prone body and lead them all back to the hotel. They would have to wait till he woke to get answers.

The next morning, they were woken as Hidan again started to scream. Kakuzu was the first to reach him, pinning him against the wall as he tried to make a break for the window.  
SHUT UP! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD! HIDAN! SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S ME! GET OUT! STOP FUCKING WITH ME! HIDAN! FUCK YOU SHIKAMARU! Kakuzu pulled back slightly when he heard the name. Just what in the hell was going on?  
In that split second that he released his grip, Hidan broke free and smashed head long through the window. Kakuzu barely had time to jump over and grab his feet, suspending him eight floors above the ground.  
The other two quickly ran over, tugging on Kakuzu as they pulled Hidan back inside. Even now Hidan didn't stop his rants. He was screaming absolute gibberish now. Finding no other course, Kakuzu again knocked him out, causing the room to go into an immediate silence.  
They all just looked at each other, completely at a loss.  
...who's Shikamaru? Kaito asked, finally breaking the silence.  
Kakuzu just sighed and looked down at Hidan. ...his living nightmare...

Ch 6

Hidan awoke again screaming and in a cold sweat. Kakuzu was already doing his best to hold him down, trying to get him to listen to him.  
HIDAN! STOP! Deidara just rolled his eyes and walked over. He pulled Kakuzu back and slapped Hidan in the face. Snap out of it! Hidan just blinked as he held his face, looking around. ...how'd I get here? We brought you back after you had a mental fit. Kakuzu said as he sat down. You were ranting about Shikamaru. Hidan just looked at him for a moment before looking down at his hands. ... You acted the same way back on the front lines, when you were sick. ...he's...been talking to me...making me remember everything I did... He's not there Hidan. It's your subconscious reflecting on your actions, taking the guise of Shikamaru so it has a face. Because you don't want to admit it to yourself. Admit that you hate what you've done. Bullshit. I have no reason to feel bad for what I did. But you do. It would explain a lot of your actions recently. You've tamed down. With your comrades anyway. Accept for last night. ...last night? ...you don't remember? Hidan just shook his head slowly.  
You beat the shit out of that corporal. You smashed his face in. He lost most his teeth, he's blind in his left eye, and he has major brain damage from hemorrhaging after the fact. No ones said who did it yet, but if they find out you're up for court marshal. Hidan just stared at him, confused. ...I don't remember... Obviously. Though I'm not sure if it's from your delusions or the fact you were drunk off your ass. I'm not crazy! No. Talking to a guy who's been dead for hundreds of years is normal. ...you said it was subconscious... Well you're saying it's not. So what else could it be? ... Hidan huffed and got up, slipping his boots on. You fucking doctors. Always centering on the scientific and never considering the possibility that there's other answers for things. Well we're scientists, not religious fanatics. Hidan just turned to glare at him, his patience at the breaking point. You have always fucking criticized my beliefs. Always put me down. I had a right to believe what the fuck I wanted to! It was my choice! You people...you heathen dicks who try to look passed anything that can't naturally happen and pin it as coincidence...it not always is! Why is it so hard for you to believe that there's a higher power out there trying to look out for us!? You have your beliefs Hidan, I have mine. Life is about choices. We've afforded that to ourselves. Your fucking religion kills people who refuse to convert. How is that saving them? Convert or die. That's not saving them, it's an excuse to kill someone. ...you don't know anything... Don't you think it's possible that some cult grabbed a hold of an emotionally broken kid and molded him to what they wanted!? Fed on a weak mind? Hidan's glare deepened as he raised an arm to point at him. I was the only one who survived that jutsu! Jashin sama chose me! You survived because you had a shit load more chakra then anyone they ever found. Any weakling who tried to use the one I did would have died as well. It's not about choice, it's about strength! ...Jashin sama was there...I know it! If he was, was he a good god, or a demon? I don't know about what anyone else thinks, but gods are usually pro life. Hidan just glared, having enough of the blasphemous conversation. ...you don't know shit Kakuzu. They saved me. Nurtured me... ...made you the murderer you are. You regretted what you did in the village. You always said that when you were drunk. But when they found you...they fed on it. Brainwashed you and turned you into what you became. I'm a murderer too, I know how it works Hidan. ...just shut up... He's gone Hidan. Who are you trying to impress? ...I'm not a monster... Kakuzu cocked his head, studying him. Yes you are. We all are. There's no light at the end of the tunnel for us. If our time does somehow come...we're all going to hell together. Hidan clenched his fist, standing quietly for a moment. ...then I won't die... Then he flung the door open and disappeared down the hall.  
The room was left in an uncomfortable silence. No one really knew what to say that already hadn't. What Kakuzu had said, sounded more plausible then anything Hidan had.  
Kakuzu just huffed and grabbed his uniform top, throwing it on as he walked to the open door.  
Kakuzu? Deidara questioned as he crossed the room.  
...what? ...that may have been a bit much for him to hear in his mental state. I only told him the truth. Sometimes...the truths best left unsaid, un. His religion was all he had. It's gone now. For the longest time he was on his own in this. Now when he starts getting us back...you throw more doubt at him. Look, even I believe his religion wasn't...the greatest thing to happen to him. But it kept him going. Lies are what keeps everyone going. If the world knew the truth...it'd be thrown into chaos. Hope is what keeps people going Kakuzu, not lies. Lies can hurt, hope can save. Kakuzu turned slowly, looking at him.  
Despite what his religion preached, it gave him that hope. He doesn't have that now. So what's left for him, un? He lost that, got thrown into a world he didn't recognize...he's probably still confused as hell. He wasn't afforded the time we had to acclimate. It makes for an unstable situation, un. ...I better find him before he does something stupid... Like what? Pummel another unsuspecting person? Kaito asked quietly.  
...possibly. Kakuzu mumbled before quietly leaving.  
Deidara and Kaito just stood there, quietly trying to contemplate what it was they would do next.  
Breakfast? Deidara finally suggested.  
Kaito nodded. Breakfast.

Hidan wandered the streets quietly, hands in his pockets and looking every bit the down on his luck kinda of guy. He was really starting to believe what Shikamaru had been telling him, seeing as Kakuzu had just spouted the same shit right into his face. So where did that leave him? Who was he really? Had he really just been used all these years? Turned into something that he may not have been originally? Just what kind of man was he really?  
All these questions and absolutely no answers. He couldn't really say he was a good guy under all this. After all, killing people had been an enjoying pastime to him. Had become who he was. But if that's who he became...then who could he have been? He didn't remember ever not having the blood lust. His childhood before the academy was a complete blank to him, other then the disruption he had caused to others. He couldn't even remember his parents faces. How close they had been. Or if they were at all. It's like...he threw away any part of him that had been good. Or was it locked away? Seen only as a hindrance that had to be dealt with?  
He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. But what of the past still existed? Would there be any text written by the Jashinists hands still in existence? He had to find out. He had to know the truth. Was he a savior or a demon? Brainwashed by the very people he thought had saved him?  
He would find out, he had to. Without any further hesitation, he started to ask around, trying to find where the library was. He had to see with his own eyes if he'd been lied to all this time.  
He managed to make it halfway there before he ran into a road block. A rather large one at that. A group of armored division stood in his path, the biggest out ranking him by quite a bit. He was a lieutenant, and a very angry looking one at that.  
This the guy? He asked, his voice rough and deep, matching perfectly with his rugged appearance.  
Yeah, that's him. A younger man clarified. His face looked familiar. Hidan was sure it was one of the guys from the night before, seeing as he was finally starting to remember at least part of it now.  
The officer stared him down, looking even more angrier then he had before. In the alley, now. Hidan swallowed, he remembered that part a bit too now. Up till when Shikamaru dropped in for a visit anyway.  
Not able to protest an officer, he turned and headed to a nearby alley, feeling extremely intimidated. There was no way to fight his way out of this one even if he wanted to. It was eight to one, not very good odds.  
Eyes forward, hands on the wall. The lieutenant ordered, repeating the very words from the night before. Now Hidan knew for sure he was fucked. But he did as he was told, starting to think he really deserved what was coming to him.  
You messed my man up pretty good last night. He can't fight no more. You put a dent in our defense now. We need every man we have. He was gonna beat up an innocent kid for accidentally bumping into him, sir. And he picked a fight with a soldier of higher rank. I don't give a flying fuck! He woulda only roughed him up a bit! No where near what you did to him! Hidan fell silent at that. That degree of punishment had been uncalled for. But he lost control of himself. What could he do?  
Spread em. ...sir? FUCKING SPREAD YOUR LEGS! Hidan reluctantly did so, all ready feeling the pain of what was to come before it came.  
This is for Baldwin, who happened to be my brother by the way. Hidan closed his eyes and laid his forehead against the wall. That did explain a lot now. He'd do the same if it had been his brother he guessed. Course he couldn't know, since he neither had one nor had he really showed much caring for his family by killing them.  
His thoughts went blank though as searing pain ripped through his nether regions. His eyes rolled back as he slid down the wall and fell to his knees, in so much pain he couldn't even groan. The bastard was wearing steel toed boots. It was now that Hidan realized that if he ever would have planned to have kids...it probably wasn't gonna happen now. He just grabbed at himself, his mouth open in silent pain. It hadn't been his first time getting hit there, but it never hurt this bad either. He was on the verge of passing out, his vision growing blurry.  
But the lieutenant wasn't having that, not yet. He grabbed him and yanked him to his feet, slamming him against the wall. Hidan winced, a grunt of pain finally escaping his throat.  
I ain't done yet. Time for round two boy. Hidan just watched him through half lidded eyes, watching as the fist came towards his face. It all felt like slow motion at this point, the fist coming towards him, the laughter from the other men. He caught himself wishing Shikamaru would pull him into another conversation, to save him from what was coming. But no such luck for him. He cringed as he felt the fist hit his face, the crunching of his nose as it broke.  
He didn't even have time to recover from that before he was kneed in the gut, the wind knocked out of him. He lurched forward, feeling his stomach churn in a sickening manner. But he didn't even have time to puke as he was grabbed by his hair, his head slammed against the brick wall. His ears rang and vision blurred more as stars danced before his eyes. There wasn't much more he could really take. But of course, the lieutenant wasn't finished with him yet. He repeatedly beat him in the face with his fist, trying to inflict as much damage and more for what Hidan had done to his brother.  
But it abruptly stopped. He could hear muffled yelling from around him, then a few low rumbles that shook the ground beneath him. Giving up on him, the lieutenant threw him into the garbage pile nearby, kicking him in the gut a few times for good measure before he was done. Then he and the others ran off in a rather big hurry, leaving Hidan bloody and beaten in the garbage.

Kakuzu ducked behind a wall when the first explosion went off. It wasn't the explosion itself that surprised him, but the direction it came from. It was the direction from which their boys had been holding the line. It must have failed. The enemy was charging hard into their territory. What perfect timing. Hidan was off having a mental breakdown somewhere and now they were under attack. Could this day get any worse?  
Right away Kakuzu cursed himself for asking it. He knew when one did the situation tended to get worse, which it did. He could hear another kind of rumbling sound, the smell of igniting fluid reaching his nose.  
...great. Flame throwers... Just what were they trying to do? Destroy the entire city? He figured that to be the most likely answer. They obviously didn't care about the innocent lives lost in the process, they just wanted this place wiped off the face of the planet.  
It looked like Hidan would have to wait. He had to try to evacuate the fleeing citizens to a safe distance. Even through all this hell he had to laugh at himself when he thought about it. He had come a long way if he was sticking his neck out for people he didn't even know. For anyone period really.  
He pushed the thought aside and did what he was trained for, saving lives. He helped other soldiers who had gathered to move the citizens along, trying to keep them from trampling one another. But he knew somewhere in the mass people were getting run over. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Some lives were ultimately going to be lost here, saving as many as possible was the real goal.  
The town was starting to fill with smoke, the flames licking at the feet of the people trying to flee.  
Don't we have any gunners in the area!? He yelled over the crowd.  
They got choked off further back in the town! They can't get through! Well do we have any communications teams anywhere!? We need to get some snipers here at least! Dead! Fucking wall fell right on them in the first explosion! ...goddammit... Kakuzu looked around frantically, trying to find a way to buy some time. ...this towns fucked anyway...oi! Those cars over there! Block the road with em! ...what!? JUST FUCKING DO IT! The men each looked at each other a moment but eventually did what they were told. Kakuzu knew they had time to get them in place. The flame thrower squad would be slow with the tanks they had to carry on their backs. There would be just enough time.  
Once the last citizen had cleared the area, he ran over and helped them out, getting the final vehicles in place.  
Now what sir? Anyone have any ignition chord? Please say one of you do? I do sir. Good. Roll it out and run an end in each gas tank. Double time! Finally getting it, each man ran an end into the tanks, giving him the thumbs up when they finished.  
Good. Now fall back. Get everyone out of here. What about you sir? I'll be right behind you. I gotta light this. Now go! They each nodded and fell back, pushing everyone to the outskirts.  
Time changes people indeed... He pulled the lighter from his pocket and lit the chord, watching as the flame snaked it's way to the target. Wasting no more time, he fell back, trying to get as far from the impending explosion as he could.  
Moments later the explosion roared behind him, causing him to throw himself to the ground, covering his head from the debris falling all around.  
After a few moments he looked back, staring at the large wall of fire that cut the enemy off from the fleeing people. He couldn't help but grin as he pushed himself to his feet. Heh. Dei would be proud I think. Then he took off running again, falling back to the tavern where a command center had been set up. Dei and Kaito were outside trying to help with the chaos that surrounded them.  
Oi! They both turned when they heard Kakuzu call out, puzzled expressions on their faces.  
...what? He asked as he finally reached them, bending over to catch his breath.  
...where's Hidan, un? Kakuzu slowly looked up at him. ...he didn't come back? ...no, un. ... Kakuzu quickly turned and looked back at the burning buildings behind him. Shit...he must still be in there... ...if he burns...will he... Kaito slowly stuttered out.  
...I don't think he can come back from being turned to ashes... Kakuzu said as he watched the flames grow higher.  
...he's gonna die? ...not if I can help it. You guys fall back with the rest. I'm going after Hidan. Are you crazy, un? You can't just waltz in there and harden your skin. That doesn't work anymore... ...what? Kaito asked.  
Like the world evolved so did we. There's no use for chakra anymore. So over time...we became unable to use it either, and with it our abilities. Then how are you still... That's different. It was forbidden for a reason. It's so much more powerful. It evolved with us, became a part of our very bodies. Kakuzu shook his head. I don't have time for this right now. I'll give you the history lesson later kid. I gotta get Hidan. And without another word, he ran back towards the flames.

Hidan slowly blinked his eyes open, though he still couldn't see very well. He tried to push himself to his feet but his body screamed in protest and he fell back into the garbage pile. He could tell various bones were broken, muscles bruised...all in all he wasn't in the greatest shape. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he was sure he should have been healing by now. But he still felt as bad as when the blows were being dealt to him. Somehow he didn't feel surprised, he knew some things weren't going to stay the same. But it still confused him a bit. He had remembered the bullets he took back on the line. Both he and Kakuzu had healed up pretty quick. So what changed?  
He shook the thought from his mind as he tried to get up, this time successfully pushing himself up enough to use the wall as support.  
It was now that the feeling of dread poured over him. He could feel in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. The normal sounds of the town were gone, but he could hear a roaring and crackling mixed in. It didn't take long to put two and two together and he realized it was fire.  
He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. The blur slowly ebbed away, allowing for more shapes to take form. Now he knew he was in trouble. He was surrounded by flames, both his ways out blocked by the hungry force. He was trapped.  
He leaned his back to the wall, slowly sliding down till he was seated on the ground. The pain in his body just wouldn't let him move anymore.  
He watched the flames for a moment, taking in how beautiful it actually looked. The colors, the way it danced...the way it killed. He'd felt it's bite before, and though he wasn't looking forward to it again, there wasn't much he could do about it.  
Deciding to just make the best of things while he could, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his smokes, lighting one. He took the relaxing smoke into his lungs, coughing as it mingled with the smoke he had inhaled from the surrounding flames. The two didn't seem to mix well together but what did he care? That wouldn't be what killed him. He knew he had weaknesses yes. He knew he could starve to death slowly, but he also knew he was fucked if there was no body left to regenerate. He chuckled dryly as he thought about it. Kakuzu had been right after all. There was no such thing as true immortality.  
He took another drag, bringing the intoxicating cloud into his lungs before releasing it into the smoke that surrounded him.  
So what did he do now? Wasn't this where most people tried to repent? Ask to be forgiven for everything they did? Begging for their salvation so to speak?  
Heh. Who did he have to beg to? Did he even want to? Part of him wanted this, an end to the questions and the hopelessness. God, it sounded like he was committing suicide or something. He guessed in a way he was, he wasn't even trying after all. Besides, what was there out there for him anyway? An eternity of just shuffling through life? Changing with the times? Suddenly...immortality didn't look so fun anymore. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to die. He'd gotten so used to not having to worry about it that he pushed the thought from his mind. Now that he actually had to face it, he discovered how afraid of it he was. Him, afraid, go figure. The psychotic murderer of many couldn't even face his own death with pride. So is this what everyone he killed felt in the end? Probably. Humans really were a weak race weren't they?  
He scowled as the heat intensified, the flames reaching for him now, burning at his flesh. Only a matter of time now. He reached for another smoke, finally content with just sitting back and watching the show. He wouldn't be seen as weak seeing as there was nothing he could do right? There was no way out, his body was broken and battered so he couldn't really get up and look for one. So it was ok for him to accept his fate right?  
He moved to light his next smoke when he heard a clanging from above him. At first he ignored it, wondering if he would be lucky enough to be knocked out by a falling object before the flames got him. But the constant banging of metal was starting to annoy him. Finally he looked up to see just what the hell was going on. He could see the fire escape above him vaguely through the smoke. But something was moving up there. He squinted his eyes, trying to make it out. But when the form made it to the platform just above him he knew who it was.  
...Kakuzu... His voice came out raspy and weak, the smoke caking his throat.  
Give me your hand dumbass, unless you want to be barbeque? Before he really realized what he was doing, he reached up, taking a hold of his hand. Kakuzu quickly yanked him up, eliciting a yelp of pain from Hidan. With all the smoke around he couldn't see Hidan's condition, so he just didn't ask him about it till he got him to the rooftop and away from the smoke.  
...what the fuck happened to you? ...brotherly revenge... Hidan choked out before falling to the rooftop.  
Kakuzu frowned but didn't push any further, there wasn't time for it. He figured what he had meant anyway so there was no need. He instead hoisted him over his shoulder, trying to be gentle but failing miserably as Hidan yelped again.  
Just bear it huh? Then he started off, trying the insane method of jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Hidan over his shoulder. They were both fucked if he fell.  
Finally ha managed to outrun the flames and so climbed down another fire escape, taking the moment to check Hidan's injuries.  
...why ain't I healing? ...later. Right now I have to make sure there's no major injuries, don't need you bleeding out. ...how could I bleed out? ... Kakuzu just stayed quiet and checked him over. The broken bones seemed to be the worst of his injuries. Alright. Lets keep moving. ...Kakuzu... What? Can't it wait? Hidan just shook his head as he pointed passed him. Kakuzu could feel the presence behind him now, felt as the barrel of a gun was put to the back of his head. Slowly, he turned anyway, wanting to see why Hidan looked more shocked then alarmed. His mouth opened slightly as his eyes widened with it. This was the last person he expected to see pointing a gun at him.  
...Itachi... Long time no see. Easy man, just put it down ok? There isn't time for this right now. We'll all roast otherwise... Shut up. I'm the one who makes the decisions here. ...Itachi...come on man. What are you doing? Just put it down. We're old friends... Hidan said cautiously. Something about the situation feeling off to him.  
I see you got out of that hole Hidan. How fortunate for you, or maybe unfortunate. You picked a bad time to return. Hidan was used to his quiet tone, his almost passive way of speaking. But this was tinged with a cold bite. This wasn't the Itachi he had known. He seemed...dangerous now. But still that was no reason for Kakuzu to seem so tense around him. He could see the larger man trembling slightly, almost as if he was...scared? Just what the hell was going on? It was like he was getting thrown one curve ball after another.  
...Itachi...I'll ask you again to put the fucking gun down. You're smart enough to know the seriousness of the situation... I said shut up. Hidan was surprised when he actually did as he was told, keeping his gaze locked on him, watching his every move.  
Hidan took the briefest of moments to look Itachi over, taking in the gray toned uniform, it's borders traced with a dark blue. And mixed in it was the blood of no doubt many of their comrades. This Itachi...was a true killing machine.  
Hidan's gaze again fell on Kakuzu as he again tried to talk Itachi down, his voice trembling a bit now too.  
...Itachi...just let us pass. We can't do anything to you in this state... What part of shut up don't you get? ...Kakuzu?...what's going on? Why are you shaking? Itachi didn't look at him but answered his question nonetheless, figuring Kakuzu had not yet told him. Times change things, change jutsu's, weakens them. It's a fail safe. ...fail safe? A fall back, in case the user want's to die. It happens over time. You'll stay immortal...to a point. You can feel the change when it starts to happen. Wounds heal slower, fear and anxiety rises. You'll stay living...unless someone kills you. Kakuzu here...is like any other human. The day he used that jutsu was not only for strength, but to cheat death, because he was afraid of it. Afraid there may be a punishment after life. Kakuzu's shaking...because he knows he can die.

Ch 7

The three didn't move, staring at each other in silent battle, the fire slowly encroaching at their back. Itachi still had a way out, Hidan and Kakuzu...had no such option. Between the fire at their back and Itachi pointing a gun in their faces, there was no where to go. The only option they had was to talk their way out of it or die trying.  
So again Kakuzu tried his hand at it, but even after three hundred years, his negotiation skills hadn't quite improved.  
Itachi...look around you. If you keep us here any longer we're all gonna die... Is that so bad Kakuzu? For so long the ability to do so was taken away from us. We had to suffer with the eternal pain of never being able to rest. The rest of you may feel you have nothing to atone for...but I do. I killed my whole family... It was your choice to go through with it. Don't lay your personal problems on us. Itachi just glared and stuck the gun right to Kakuzu's forehead. Not wise to down talk someone who's holding a gun to your head. So you're just gonna hold us here till the fire consumes us? Essentially yes. We're freaks to this world, against the natural order. It's time to pass on. ...freaks? Um...Itachi... Hidan said in a cautioned tone as he began to shuffle away from them. Itachi just blinked at the action before he finally realized the reason for it.  
In a certain meeting many centuries ago, Pein had sat them down and instructed to them the many things they were not allowed to do or say to Kakuzu. Saying the word freak in regards to him was one of them. It was taboo, and a death sentence.  
Before he had time to react, Kakuzu had moved and wrapped his hand around his throat, lifting him and hanging him over the edge of the roof.  
...I am not a freak... It was your choice to go through with it. Don't lay your personal problems on us. Itachi said with a smirk, mocking his words.  
Kakuzu just grit his teeth and gripped tighter. I don't know what happened to you Itachi...but if you wanna die so much I can sure as hell help you. And with that said, he released his grip and let Itachi fall the eight stories to the ground.  
Kakuzu what the hell!? He heard Hidan yell from behind him. But he paid no regard to it. He just turned and walked over, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet. Hidan winced at the pain that coursed through his body, but Kakuzu ignored it and dragged him along.  
Hidan tried his best to protest, but Kakuzu just wasn't listening to him. Hidan understood though, when any taboo words were said to him he had a tendency to fly off the handle. It was usually worse then this. But since he had changed a bit over the years, he basically just became how he used to be. Which for Hidan it meant he should probably just go with it or risk getting hurt worse. So he let the older man tug him along till they were safely at the outskirts of the town, watching it burn.  
It was now that Kakuzu finally turned his attention to the injuries, still bearing the old scowl Hidan was used to seeing on him.  
He said nothing and just cleaned the cuts and checked for broken bones.  
Lucky bastard. He said at last.  
Yeah. Usually what I am. You have no idea the danger you were in. No, I don't. Cause all you guys keep doing is blabbing this shit about immortals dying that makes no sense. And you never bother to explain shit. Kakuzu stared at him before sitting down with a huff on the ground. I don't know how to explain it so you'll understand. It's...complicated. I'm slow, not dumb. Kakuzu sighed and nodded. Poor Hidan had no idea if he was nodding that he'd tell him or if he was agreeing with him saying he was slow. He scowled just to be safe.  
As you know, jutsu's no longer exist here. When you stop practicing something regularly it dies out. So the ability for people to use it died as they began to rely more on guns. But for us, it's a bit different. They're forbidden jutsu's for a reason. Most actually change the mechanics of a body. Like what me and you did, and what Kabuto in turn did. It messed with the very physics of the body. But at the same time, it's still a jutsu. So over time, it weakened. So...wouldn't we be mortal then? Hidan asked, a frustrated look on his face.  
To a point. Like I said, the ones done to us changed the physics of our body. Molded to us more then the chakra cells themselves did. So that part stayed. It keeps us young. We never age, can't get deadly diseases, die of certain body mishaps like heart attacks or something. Because in an essence it became a part of our genes. So thereby even passed on. But the remaining bits, threats from forces on the outside, left us. If we're stabbed, shot, get into a horrible car accident...we can die. It's not a force from within us but outside. So our bodies can't protect against that. Hidan frowned, finally realizing the extent of it. So me not healing from this last fight... Is a sign it effects you now too. May have even started back on the front when you got sick. It was longer then I ever remembered you staying sick. I should have noticed then. We took a big risk invading the other line... And if we had kids... The same. That's what it being genetic means Hidan. Except they wouldn't have a grace period of nothing killing them. If they got in a accident or something...they would be at risk. Hidan frowned, staying quiet for a few moments. Now that another of his worse fears was realized, he could feel the anxiety creeping up on him. When fighting he never cared if he got hit, it never mattered. He could always get right back up and return to the fighting. Now a simple graze could lead to an infection and ultimately lead to his end.  
How was he supposed to do this? He didn't know the meaning of caution. He was barely getting the concept of patience. Just how in the hell was he going to be able to do this? ...I really don't want to go back to the front... Hidan said at last, keeping his voice low so others around him wouldn't hear.  
Not like you have a choice. You're dead if you don't. And I'm dead if I do. There's no way I can manage not getting shot Kakuzu. We make a charge...that'll be it, I know it. I got taken out in every charge so far. ...we gotta go back in two days...make up your mind what you're gonna do. ...I don't know. Hidan growled, frustrated. It wasn't supposed to be like this. There wasn't supposed to be any worries in his life. He was supposed to live on and have a little fun, preach his holy word, have Jashin sama to watch over him. But all that had unraveled because a few people discovered shooting a tiny piece of lead at someone was a more effective way of battle. The jutsu's were gone, the man to man fighting. And with it his immortality and his god.  
He found all the human problems in life were hitting him all at once. The fear, the hopelessness, loss of meaning. What was his duty now? There was no god to send souls to, no reason to recite the words from his scriptures that always gave him so much comfort whenever he did feel a tiny bit of doubt in his life. He was losing any confidence he had left rapidly.  
...Kakuzu? Do you think if a religion is revived...the god can come back? You're asking the wrong guy. But I seriously doubt it. You want guidance so bad, then find a new religion. Hell no. It's called faith for a reason. You can't just turn your back on it for another. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and stood. Turn your back on what? He's gone Hidan, accept that. You aren't betraying anyone, hell, I don't even think there was anything for you to betray in the first place. This whole religion thing is made up. Something contrived by weak humans who feared their end and made up people to make passing easier. Don't be a fucking hypocrite! You saw hell, you know it's real! I'm not saying the places don't exist, but that the people don't. Obviously a soul exists, I know that firsthand, but anyone who's strong enough can run it. There's no one deity. Just constant battles by other souls to take control of it. Then who the fuck sends you where you go huh? If you could control that, wouldn't you pick the light over hell? The world works in mysterious ways. You go where you're meant to. ...you're so thick headed... Hidan mumbled as he slowly got back to his feet.  
Look, I'm tired of hearing your shit Hidan. I was tired of it then and I'm tired of it now. I told you a million times not to push your fucking religion on me, and now that it doesn't even exist anymore, you still try to. Let it go, he's gone. Center on what's right in front of you for once instead of some...fantasy you could never even see. That, it seemed, was the breaking point for Hidan. A fantasy? A fantasy? He dared to call something that meant so much to him a fantasy? Where did he have the right? Hidan had always just been trying to help the heathen by converting him, and all Kakuzu could do was tarnish what his religion meant to him even more? Well fuck him then. He had wasted enough time trying to help the heathen and he wasn't about to waste anymore.  
Without another word, or even a glance his way, Hidan hobbled passed him. He didn't care anymore. Kakuzu could die and go back to the pits of hell for all he cared. He was through with him.  
Kakuzu just scowled as he moved passed him, knowing Hidan's ways well and figuring after he had time to settle down he'd be back and acting like nothing had happened. Or so he assumed. There was little Hidan could handle well anymore. In a world that still held so many questions and things to learn, he really didn't have the time to try and make someone understand just how much a little bit of faith can mean to a person. And it seemed, even after hundreds of years, he never would. He was slowly starting to wish he had never met the stitched man. He had gone against many of his religious ways because of this man. Kakuzu was beyond saving, yet he never made a move to sacrifice the man. Not because it would be hard as hell. He did have five hearts to deal with after all, but because he just couldn't. Like he had thought a million times before now, he found he enjoyed being around the older man. Constantly badgering him, taunting him. Probably one of the more fun times he had in his life. And for breaking a rule of not killing the man like he should have...he never once performed a ritual for his sin. He never even thought about it. Jashin sama couldn't have cared much about it since he had allowed Hidan life outside that hole again. But maybe it was his position in the religion that offered him the smallest bit of leniency. Whatever the case, it had been a mistake the whole time. Kabuto should have left him in hell.  
Eventually the defeated man found his way to Deidara and Kaito who were more the happy to see him, though a bit horrified at the sight of him as well. They both questioned as to what had happened to him, but Hidan could find neither the voice nor willingness to even speak about it. He didn't think breaking away from Kakuzu would bother him at all, but it did feel like another piece of him had chipped away. Kakuzu had been a friend, albeit a dysfunctional one. Could have even been considered a big brother if one could look passed the mans short comings. And he had, somehow. But apparently all that didn't matter to the older man. He seemed completely at ease with being a loner till the day someone might take his life, or he took his own. Whichever came first. And if that's what he wanted then so be it. He was done. He had his own life to think about. This war wouldn't last forever, and he was going to have to find something to do after it was done. Knowing he could die killed any other thought of joining in another war somewhere down the road. But at the same time living such a quiet, dare he say, peaceful life didn't sound the greatest either. But he would have to conform, or risk losing his mind. Actually...he was already losing his mind. Not exactly normal having some dead guy constantly berating you everyday. But hey, he was a better conversationalist then most the men around here. Maybe having a bit of a chat with your tormentor wasn't so bad?  
Yeah...he definitely was losing his mind.

The two days passed quickly and they had once again been trucked to the front. Hidan was finding the trenches to be more his home then anywhere else now. It seemed like he was meant to spend his life surrounded by walls of dirt. He hadn't really thought of it before, but after three hundred years buried, lamenting ever thinking about it, he found himself in a hole again. Though a much shallower more open aired one. He settled on the ground, leaning against the wall as he once more took out his little notebook and began writing once more in his well worn tome. He did choose to call it a tome now, seeing as it was pretty much becoming a book. He even entertained making it into one if he survived this. But his actual writing skills were lacking and he wondered if anyone would read it. But even the kindest of people had a need to read about the darker side of life. So maybe it was a possibility. It sure was something to think about anyway.  
He tucked it away quickly though when Dei and Kaito came trudging down the trench, chatting happily with each other. The action hadn't gone unnoticed though and Dei had to cock his in an acquisitive gesture.  
What was that about, un? Nothing... It's his diary. Kaito said with a chuckle as he plopped down next to Hidan.  
It is not. Hidan, you ain't sending letters to a lover back home and you sure ain't drawing, so what else could it be? ...a collection of what happened here. So...a diary, un? Fuck off. The other two both chuckled, Kaito clapping him on the shoulder. It's fine man. If you think about it any collection of events can be considered a diary. It's not a fucking diary. Do I look like a chick to you? Well... Fuck yourself... Shit, take it easy man. I'm just joking. God you've been edgy since that day back at the town. Hidan just shrugged, not about to go into a discussion on what had happened back there. Though he did feel Deidara should know about Itachi. He had been one of them after all.  
So, choosing to at least release that bit of info, he shifted and looked up at him. ...we ran into Itachi back there... Dei just looked at him, blinking. Itachi? He was there? Yeah...he was on the other side. He tried to kill us...Kakuzu dropped him off the roof. He's dead for sure. ...what? He was fucked up man. His mind was just...gone. He was willing to let the fire consume all three of us. ...shit man... It's life or death here man. He chose his fate. Deidara just frowned and sat on the other side of him. I can't believe he's gone, un. You hated his guts. I thought you wanted to kill him because you lost to him? That was a long time ago Hidan. I think I'm old enough to get over it. Some things are hard to get over... ...what do you mean by that, un? Nothing. Then why say it? Just drop it Dei. You brought it up, un. Well now I'm dropping it. ...can you stop being so cryptic Hidan? You start talking about stuff like you're trying to make a point, then you drop it halfway through, un. I didn't mean to bring it up. Hidan...

Oy! All three looked up as Kakuzu came over, seriousness written all over his expression. The commander wants to see us Hidan. ... Hidan just rolled his eyes and got to his feet, knowing full well what this was about. He quietly followed him down the trench, leaving Deidara and Kaito staring after them.  
...is it just me, or did the air just feel kinda explosive? ...now what are they fighting about, un? ...those two can be a walking nightmare sometimes. You get the tamer version, un. Think about what I had to go through. In the rare occasions we all got together...it was like hell. They never stopped bickering. Like an old married couple, un. Kaito couldn't help but to laugh at that. He never saw that side, but he could sure imagine it.  
Still...I wonder what happened? Something about Hidan this time around seems...off. What do you mean? He was quick to forget about fights with Kakuzu before. He doesn't seem to be doing that this time, un. Kakuzu must have really done something this time... He does seem...quieter... Deidara just frowned and glanced in the direction they had left in. ...I feel a storm coming, un...

Meanwhile in the commanders dig out, Hidan and Kakuzu stood at attention in front of him. Neither of them spoke and just listened as the commander went off on a tirade.  
I just can't catch a break with you can I Sargent? Every time I turn my back you're doing some other dumb shit! Now you're fighting your own comrades!? Just what in the hell is going on in that head of yours!? Sir! They started the fight, sir! I don't give two shits who started it! It shouldn't happen at all! One more shot sergeant...you fuck up again...and you're getting demoted. Understood? Sir! Yes sir! Now his gaze fell on Kakuzu, a glare forming. As for you...I got Intel from a very reliable source that you were with Hidan the night he crossed the lines. We can't afford our best medic taking risks like that. You do it again, and your life will become a living hell. I'll have you tending to the horses and war dogs instead of people. Understood? Sir. Yes sir. Get out of here. Hidan was the first to leave after a hasty salute. He wanted to be well away before Kakuzu tried for any kind of conversation. Of course he had no such luck. The taller man caught up with him quickly, grabbing his shoulder and turning him.  
Are you still mad? Hidan just glared at him. What did he expect? He could just say shit like that and then pretend like nothing happened?  
Come on Hidan. That was two days ago. Not like you to still be pissed. A lot of things aren't like me anymore Kakuzu. Hidan spat as he turned on his heal and started to walk again. Kakuzu was quick to follow.  
It was the truth Hidan My religion was not a fantasy! He yelled with out turning, quickening his pace.  
...that's what you're still mad about? And why the fuck shouldn't I be? For fucks sake Hidan. Will you just grow up a little? I grew up long ago. Long before any of you I'm sure. Other then Itachi maybe. We had more in common then I did with any of you. We both murdered all we knew. And both of us are nuts...or he was nuts... Kakuzu paused a moment, staring at his back. That's the first time I heard you call your villages destruction murder... Shikamaru told me it was. So it must have been. ...Hidan, I told you... I know damn well what you told me. He ain't real. It's my subconscious or some shit. But that still makes it true then if that's what it says right? Eh...can you just try to forget about all that? No. I can't. Maybe I could get passed the villagers deaths at some point, but not the fact I killed my own family. Shikamaru was right...I should let him put me back in that hole... Hidan... Will you just get lost? Go back to hell where you belong...you freak... Kakuzu's eyes twitched, his face reddening with anger. Of all the people, he had never expected Hidan to say it. But that fact didn't gain him any leniency.  
He rushed over and grabbed Hidan by the back of the neck, slamming his face into the dirt wall.  
Even you...you of all people...would dare use that fucking word against me? He seethed.  
Hidan managed to turn his head to the side, glaring at him through the corner of his eye. Hurts to be bashed, doesn't it? Having someone attack a part of you? A personal one? How the fuck do you think it made me feel? This is much different then your fucked up religion Hidan! Is it!? That was a part of me. Something that meant everything to me! All I fucking had! But you have to attack it at every turn regardless! That's still not the same! I couldn't have a normal life if I wanted one Hidan! Everyone who looks at me gives me a disgusted stare! You knew what would happen! You jumped into it without thinking what would happen! You were too blinded with what the elders did to you! ... Kakuzu just scowled, slowly releasing him. Hidan just rubbed his neck, not looking at him now.  
We all made decisions we wished we hadn't. And we're all paying for them now. But my religion wasn't. It wasn't a fantasy. Hell, we're a fantasy now. No one believes we existed. But we do... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The next few weeks made Hidan wish he could take his previous thoughts back. The weather had begun to take a turn for the worst. Cold, blinding rain began to bear down on them. The trenches were now a thick, muddy mess. Most the men were freezing cold and sick as hell. Hidan was no exception. Sickness was the one thing he couldn't defeat. He got sick like any normal human. And like most the men here, he sat with his poncho wrapped tightly about his shoulders, gun resting against his arm, shivering like crazy. Battling off pneumonia of all things. His lungs burned and he thought for sure they were just going to burst at any moment. And to make matters worse...it had just started to snow. Oh well wasn't that just fucking great? He hadn't remembered these parts getting much snow at all, if any. The weather patterns must have changed over the centuries as well.  
He looked up at the sky, deciding to try to make the best of it. He stuck out his tongue as he had done many times as a child, and caught a few of the falling flakes on his out stretched tongue. He was quick to pull his tongue back into it's home though. Even the snowflakes tasted of the gunpowder that hung in the air. Seemed like there was no escape from the battlefield in any way. He took to looking up and down the trench way, noticing the many soldiers who were in the same straights as him. Only more dire. The med crew were running their feet off, trying to get what medicine they could to the men, along with warm drinks. The drinks did little good as they were often cold before they reached the suffering men.  
As he watched. Yet another common occurrence met his eyes. Another soldier carted off to the meat wagon. He'd either died of illness or freezing to death. Which Hidan couldn't really tell. Either way, his worries were over.  
He again found himself wishing he had someone out there to write to, someone to help him pass the time quicker. But his only real attachment was right here in the trenches, and he hadn't seen him in days. Kaito had been pretty sick last he'd seen him and he wondered if the boy too had lost his battle to the cold. He shuddered at the weakness he now encountered. Falling in line with these more human feelings. Depending on others to get him through. He was far from the man he once was, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The blood had become less of a need for him over the last few weeks. He, like the others, just wanted out of the trenches and back home to a warm bed. Not sitting in squishy, cold mud trying desperately to hold onto what body heat he had left. It was starting to get to him. He felt weaker then he ever remembered being before. And on top of it all, he had begun to hallucinate. More then once he thought he saw Kakuzu mulling around in the trenches, always just out of earshot. He grabbed at his head, feeling just a slight bit dizzy now. Maybe he should try not to think so much? Or maybe it was because...  
The thought had no chance of being finished as he felt his head smack hard into the mud, sinking in slowly. Before he could even try to extricate himself, his world went black. He couldn't even feel the cold anymore.

A strange sensation hit him, one he hadn't felt in some time. He couldn't seem to move no matter how much he tried. He yanked and pulled, trying to get his arms to move, but they refused to cooperate. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a dense forest surrounding him. His head darted around in confusion. Where was he? Where had the trenches gone? The biting cold air that made him so numb he'd have to check on occasion to see if his limbs were still there?  
Then it sunk in that he knew this place. He'd seen it before in ages long passed. The Nara forest. He again struggled, trying to get as far away from this place as possible. But again he found that he was unable to move. Finally it struck him and his eyes slowly snaked their way down to his torso. Long thin black lines snaked their way around him, pinning his arms to his sides and refusing to let him move in the slightest. His mouth moved trying desperately to find the words trapped in his throat.  
...shadow...it...it can't be... Finally awake are we? He looked up, seeing the one face he never in his life wanted to see again. The Nara boy was staring him down, still somehow pulling off a bored look at the same time. Hidan struggled again. He didn't want to be here. Not here again. Not back in the hell that was his prison for centuries.  
The boy smirked, amused by his struggling. There's no use trying to escape. My shadows are much stronger then you. The boy moved, slowly walking around Hidan, studying him. So, you managed to escape your hell did you? I can't have that. You're supposed to struggle for all eternity for what you did to Asuma sensei. FUCK YOU PINEAPPLE! LET ME GO NOW! And why should I do that? Because you ordered me to? Because you managed to get a spark of feeling in your heart again after you'd buried it so long ago? I don't think so. You're gonna pay for your sins Hidan. For the murders you've committed. For killing Asuma. For taking a father away from the child he never got to meet. For taking him away from the one he loved. For... He paused and gave him a hard look, ...the people in your own village that you brutally and mercilessly murdered. SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Those innocent people. They had nothing to do with what the elders decided. The fate of your village wasn't in their hands, but the elders hands. And yet you killed them as easily as you'd kill a spider crawling across your foot. You're a monster. You can't call it salvation. You weren't a Jashinist yet. You can't call it salvation because you have no right to choose the fate of others. It's called murder. You just hide it behind your religion because you don't want to admit how much of a monster you really are. Shut up... You don't want to remember how you killed the only family you had left in that village. ...shut up... You don't want to remember how you cried like a lost child when the realization of what you did sunk in. You loved the blood. But you never took into account how killing the people you had known all your life would affect you. I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING! HOW CAN YOU EVEN TALK!? YOU'RE A MURDERER TOO! I BET YOU KILLED COUNTLESS PEOPLE BEFORE YOUR INSIGNIFICANT LIFE WAS SNUFFED OUT! SO DONT'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK THAT YOU CAN PATRONIZE ME! I'm a killer, not a murderer. There's a difference between killing to protect the innocent and your village and killing just to see someone bleed. You're a disgusting man. Getting off on the pain you inflict on others. Yet you cried like a baby if someone inflicted the same pain on you. JUST...just shut up... You're conflicted now aren't you? Conflicted between everything you believed and the human side of you desperately trying to fight it's way free. It scares you doesn't it? To shed the skin of a monster and admit you're human? Because you know damn well if you shed that skin, become a human again, you're going to have to remember and face everything you've done. You have no god to hide behind anymore. He's gone to the ravages of time. Shikamaru finally finished his slow circle, standing in front of Hidan again.  
So the question is...what do you plan to do? Continue to lie to yourself? Or embrace everything you've done and hope someone thinks your soul is worth saving? SHUT THE FUCK UP PINAPPLE HEAD! I DON'T NEED ANYONE ELSES GOD! I DON'T NEED TO BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! ALL OF YOU ARE THE ONES WHO WILL BURN IN HELL! I'LL LOUNGE IN THE RAYS OF PARADISE! What paradise is there for you if you have no god to embrace you anymore? Hidan found himself stunned to silence. There really was no where for him to go now. What exactly would happen to him? Any other god in any other religion would see him as a demon. They would never let him in. There would be only one that would except him, and it was the one he had forever in his mind been fighting against.  
...damn you pineapple head... Shikamaru reached in his pocket and pulled out a very familiar item. He flicked the lid back and struck it, letting the flame of revenge burn once more. It helped to cast an almost demonic shadow across the boys face.  
I am not pineapple head, or Shikamaru. I am as I said. I am your only god. And I'm passing judgment yet again. Hidan's eyes went wide as he again watched the device of his imprisonment flip end over end towards him. Only this time, he realized, the explosive tags were not in place. He looked at the boy in confusion as the lighter finally hit him. It was in that split second that he smelled it. He was covered in some kind of flammable oil. As the lighter hit him, his body instantly exploded in flames, the pain almost unbearable. He could feel his flesh bubbling and melting away. And with it a pain he never felt before.  
He squinted and tried to look through the flames, trying to get a glimpse of the boys face. He managed a quick glance, seeing the boy smirking, a silhouette standing beside him, a hand on the boys shoulder.  
This time, there is no coming back Hidan. What you're feeling now...is death. There's no coming back. Hidan opened his mouth and threw his head back, a silent scream being all he could muster. The smell of his own burning flesh making him feel on the verge of vomiting as he felt the last threads of life break. But the pain of the flames never left him. The next time he opened his eyes, he saw grotesque clawed hands dragging him down further into the ever burning flames. He screamed out, his voice finally finding him as he struggled to grip at anything to stop his decent. Above him was the tiniest pin prick of light, two shadows looking down at him before the hole covered itself up completely. He screamed out one last time as a final tug dragged him down to his ultimate fate.

He woke up screaming, flailing his arms around as he scrambled out of the cot and backed himself against a wall. He could still feel the arms all around him, gripping at him and trying to restrain him. In his delusional mind he still saw the clawed hands, not the medical team that was trying desperately to calm him down.  
GET A SEDATIVE! One of them yelled before being punched violently in the face by one of Hidan's flailing arms. He fell hard to the floor, his head hitting with a smack and bouncing before coming down again. Two more of the medical team were quick to take hold of the stricken man and remove him from the situation.  
The battle still went on with trying to calm Hidan though. They couldn't even get close enough to him to try and inject the sedative. They were soon shoved aside by a much larger member of the team. He was quick to grab a hold of both of Hidan's shoulders and pin him to the wall. Hidan struggled against him but could gain no ground. But it was apparent he was starting to tire. The man loosened his grip slightly, moving just the tiniest bit closer to Hidan.  
Calm down. You're fine. Wherever you think you are you aren't. It's in your head. You're delusional from the fever. Hidan slowly stopped struggling, the voice reaching his ears. But so many things about it didn't make sense to him.  
He let himself calm enough finally to take in where he was. It was then, to his relief, that he found he was in a field hospital. But the face before him still made him think he was delusional.  
Kakuzu... He slowly uttered before his world again went black and he passed out.

Again Hidan woke some time later, this time remembering where he was. He stared up at the light hanging over his bed, thinking back to what Shikamaru had said to him. Or at least the hallucination of him anyway. Wondering if he really wouldn't be engulfed by that beautiful peaceful light.  
He sighed and tried to raise his arm to rub at his head, but his wrist screamed in pain when he tried. He looked down and found the IV running from his wrist to the bag of fluids that hovered nearby. A bit irritated, he reached for the tubes and attempted to pull them out.  
Don't. A rough voice sounded from his left. He turned his head slowly to see one of the medical team sitting in a chair next to him, legs crossed and face buried in a book.  
Hidan instead slowly sat up, staring at the individual. ...so you are real? The man closed his book and looked at Hidan, a much different look then he had remembered. Your eyes... I know. The man said as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. Long story. Tell me...what happened? Why'd you leave me there? The man looked down at his hands, as if contemplating.  
...Kakuzu... Finally Kakuzu sighed and looked around, making sure there weren't too many people nearby. ...I died. That damn Kyuubi kid...fucked me up good. Then that Kakashi guy finished me off. Then...how are you... Cruel fate perhaps? Or maybe a much worse punishment? I don't know. But that Kabuto guy brought me back, all of us that died. For the most part. He made these bodies...which is why my eyes are different. He pulled our souls from the other side...which I'm a bit grateful for. Cause you didn't want to die yet? No. Cause hell really does not run on money. He chuckled dryly.  
So...the others? Out there somewhere. We split up some time back. Little after Kabuto got taken down. He could control us at the time, so we couldn't retaliate. We had made a deal with the other villages...work for them if they'd let us be free. Basically signing on with the devil. But...I really didn't want to be locked up...or return to hell. So, here I am. Only one missing is Sasori. He found a sort of loophole at the beginning of the fight, excepted what he had done and allowed his soul to move on. Kabuto blocked that afterwords, so it couldn't happen again. Shit. Kinda glad I missed that. Well you were still alive so what would it have mattered? Hidan shrugged and glanced around at the other soldiers resting in the tent. So...why didn't you come for me after that? I knew what area you were in...but I couldn't sense your chakra. I really thought you'd bitten the bullet so to speak. I was buried really deep in the ground... Explains a lot. Can't feel chakra through that much soil. How'd you get out anyway? ...Jashin sama put me back together...that was the last thing he did. He's gone now... Lost power. That's a gods only weakness. Once faith in them is gone, they weaken and die. Hidan turned back to him, cocking his head. Thought you didn't give a shit about religion? I've seen hell Hidan. It's real. Even I don't care much to go back there. ...you've gone soft on me. I changed with the times. For my good mostly. Then what are you doing here? Isn't it obvious? I'm a surgeon. Hidan could feel his jaw slowly lowering but could in no way stop it.  
Yeah, I know. Kakuzu said as he stood up. Big change. But I see some change has happened to you too. You look tired, a bit lost. Little conflicted even. Hidan closed his mouth and looked down at his hands. I never really was on the receiving end of the bloodshed, you know? No one could ever hurt me back then. I only caused the pain, and there was never anyone close enough to me to actually watch fall. The only time I really teamed up since my village, was with you. And there was no way in hell you were going down. Or so I thought. Now I see people fall everyday. Some of which I had only been joking with the night before. Maybe it wouldn't effect me as much...if I didn't feel so out of place and alone. Nothing here is the same as before. I couldn't evolve with it cause I wasn't there to... Maybe. Or maybe now that you have no choice but to look back on things...you're realizing that path you took may have been the wrong one. But...Jashin sama... Isn't here anymore. You have to choose another path, or risk being devoured. ...I'm not used to hearing shit like that coming from your mouth. Unlike you I had centuries to get used to things. Besides...we didn't all start out as monsters. We loved people and people loved us. We're just...reverting back. ...I hate change. Well you can't stop it. Either join in, or get the fuck out of the way. Hidan could hear just the slightest bit of Kakuzu's old bite in his voice. His old self was still in there, he just accepted that he couldn't keep going on the same way. The rules were stricter now. He couldn't risk the consequences nowadays.  
Hidan just nodded to him as the taller man turned to check on some patients. Kakuzu? Kakuzu paused but didn't turn. Hm? ...I don't think...I can change. You already have. You just don't want to realize it. Then he continued walking and went about his business.

Outside life went on regardless, as it always did. Explosions rocked the ground, gunpowder permeated the air, screams of injured and dying men floated on the air for miles. And it wasn't too long before Hidan was thrown back into it. To his relief he found Kaito to be alive and well. His disappearance had not been from the illness as Hidan had previously thought, but because a massive explosion had cut him off from the squad further down the trench. He had been only one of ten survivors out of the fifty in that area. A mortar had hit a supply storage and it all went up. So now they were low on ammo in the worst part of the year. Supply lines had been cut off by insurgents that approached from another direction so little in the way of help would be coming any time soon. A major blow to morale. The winter clothing and food had also been in the supply storage. Little of it could be salvaged. They'd starve before spring or reinforcements came. And that was when Hidan's first mission with the spec ops finally came. They would be going on a night run. They're objective was to steal anything in the way of supplies that they could, and also kill anyone they saw in the process.  
That night they decked themselves out in black and quietly began their approach across the dead field, keeping low. Every so often a flare would go up from the enemy lines as points would search for anyone trying to make a night run. The men would patiently lay low and wait for the flare to die out before continuing their slow crawl.  
When they at last reached the trench line they rolled over the side silently, pulling their knives quickly before working their way down the line. All the info they could go by was that the supply storage would be in one of the more heavily defended areas. But there were multiple points like that all down the line. So they switched to a different visual to go by. They looked in the regions further back from the line. As they made their way slowly down the trench way, They would stop to cover any sleeping soldiers mouth and stab him or slit his throat, anything to give them a better advantage later on.  
Finally they found a promising sign at the far back of the trenches, a heavily guarded post with four soldiers mulling about out front.  
The point man in the group looked back at the others, taking two fingers and pointing them to his eyes then forward before putting up four fingers. Basically saying, 'I see four up ahead.' The others nodded and they instinctively went into a formation that depended on the area they were in. Hidan and three others quietly climbed to the top of the trench, silently crawling to the spot. The other five below waited for the signal that it was safe to approach. In the meantime they kept their eyes open for any unfriendlies that might approach in the meantime.  
When Hidan and the other three reached the objective, they readied themselves, two dropping on either side behind the men. They each quickly and fluidly grabbed a hold of a soldier and covered their mouth with one hand, plunging their knife into their neck with the other. They each slowly let the men drop, pulling them off to the side.  
Hidan turned for a second, thinking he had heard something further down the line. He stuck a closed fist up in the air, telling everyone to hold their positions. Then he bent down and pulled his mask down a bit, taking a bit of clean snow and stuffing it in his mouth. The others looked at him oddly, wondering what in the hell he was doing. He pointed to their mouths then to his, showing them that there was no more breath showing from him. Finally getting it, they pulled down their masks and stuffed some snow into their mouths as well before falling in behind Hidan and watching where he was. Slowly Hidan stalked forward, coming up to a bend where some soldiers were approaching. He signaled three then opened his hand, issuing them to fan out to the sides of the trench wall. They waited there silently, stuffing more snow in their mouths to hide their breath. When the first man reached them, Hidan stabbed his knife into the mans foot before quickly jumping to his feet and grabbing the mans mouth, putting his other hand on him and snapping his neck. The other three quickly grabbed the others and were quick to dispatch them, pulling them into the same trench way as them. Then they doubled back and slowly made their way into the side of the hill where the supply storage was. Inside only one man remained, sitting at a desk writing something. Hidan quietly stalked up and quickly slit his throat, letting the now dead weight slouch in the chair. The others had taken to filling up their packs with supplies, while one other signaled for the others to enter. While they too joined in on grabbing supplies, Hidan looked down at the desk to see what the man had been doing. He saw a half written letter to the guys family, next to it a picture of his little girl. Hidan could actually feel himself began to frown, thinking about what Shikamaru had said in his hallucinations. ~'For taking a father away from the child he never got to meet.'~ Maybe not quite the same but along the same lines.  
Hidan. Come on. We gotta hurry. He shook his head and grabbed the pack off his back, filling it with medical supplies.  
They each stopped when they heard calls from outside. They had discovered the bodies. They looked at each other, knowing there was only one way out and it was blocked. There wasn't really anywhere to hide either. Hidan looked around, knowing that the best thing to do in situations like this was to hide in plain sight. He motioned to the low ceiling, particularly to the beams that supported it. Get up there. He whispered as quietly as he could but loud enough for them to hear. Get as flat as you can and stick to the corners. There's enough shadow there to blend in. Keep your knives in your mouths just in case. How the hell do we get out though? I got that figured out already, don't worry. Just do what I said. They looked at each other again but eventually complied with his request. They each stuck the knife in their mouth and climbed up to the ceiling, sticking to the corners and flattening themselves there. Holding themselves up with their hands.  
Mere moments later, soldiers entered the space, checking the dead man and noting that things had been taken. They headed out to sound the alarm, leaving a few behind to figure out what was missing and to take care of the body. This was the chance they needed. Hidan nodded to two of the others, motioning with his eyes. Getting the picture they readied themselves and waited for Hidan's signal before dropping down on the men and finishing them.  
Strip them. Hidan said, already working on one of the dead soldiers.  
They went about it quickly as well, stripping the uniforms off and exchanging them for their own.  
Hidan looked up to the others still hanging up in the rafters. If we're not back in ten minutes, find a way out of here. He set his pack with the supplies in it in the far shadows of the room, the others following suit. Then he walked out with the other two in tow, neither of them quite sure what he as planning. Or even why they were following his command. One of the was a Sargent, the other only a PFC but even he was confused about it. The sarge should be giving the commands if anything. Even their squad leader was giving in to this mere corporal. But then again, he did seem to know what he was doing. Like he'd done it all before. Which in fact he had. In his younger days he had gone on a few missions like this. Stuck deep behind enemy lines with the possibility of never getting out. And one instance had been like this. He was going completely by memory, remembering what his sensei had done to get them out.  
Just act like everyone else. He said at last. Make it look like your looking for someone. This still doesn't explain how you're planning to get us out corporal. The sarge finally voiced.  
It's simple. A little distraction. But we're running low on time. He said as he looked to the sky, a light ray of light hinting on the horizon. That sun comes up we're fucked. No shit. So what's your distraction idea then? The sarge said with a cock of his head.  
Hidan grinned and pulled some ignition cord he had pulled from his pack before leaving the supply storage. As an old friend would say, something with a bang.

Kaito stared out into the night, squinting as he tried to see across the dead field. Not like he'd be able to see anything, but he tried regardless. He knew the group was late in getting back, and they were quickly running out of time.  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Kakuzu standing behind him, also staring out at the dead field.  
Hidan s actually pretty resourceful for a complete idiot. There's only one situation I know of he couldn't get out of. ...getting buried. Kakuzu nodded, turning now and leaning against the wall. I hated that little fucker from the moment I met him. He was nothing but a loud mouthed, zealous...for lack of a better word, little bitch. I didn't think at any point in my life that dumb shit would change. But he surprises me. Guess he's more human then I thought. They say time changes people. Guess it can even change him. Though I doubt he'll completely roll over. Damn. Kakuzu said with a chuckle. Oh well, take what you get I guess. Kaito laughed as well, finding it a bit odd that in these trenches he felt more alive then he had out in the civilized world.  
A loud explosion from across the dead field brought him out of his thoughts before they could take hold. Kakuzu turned quick to look back out over the field, seeing the tell tale signs of a fuel explosion. The flames and smoke reaching for the sky taking on a dark black.  
...guess something went wrong. Kakuzu nodded, following the rising smoke with his eyes. But they'll get out. Looks like Hidan's using a page from Deidara's book. Hm? He lit the trucks up. It's a distraction to get them out while they're busy. Dei used to do that all the time, when he wanted to be in and out fast with no interruptions. Kaito Nodded and watched the fire burn, a part of him becoming just a bit excited at the sight. He smirked to himself, thinking there was more of Deidara in him then he thought.

Hidan and the other two ran back through the trenches, getting back to the supply hole and screaming for the others to get on their feet and move.  
The men dropped to the floor, hands tired from holding their weight for so long.  
Almost gave up on you. One of them commented.  
Well, luckily we have someone in our midst who knows what the hell he's doing. The sarge said with a nod at Hidan. He could almost feel himself beaming from the recognition, but there was no time for it. They each grabbed their packs and exited the supply hole, jumping up on to the top of the trench wall rather then risking running down the trenches. Most the men would be distracted by the fire anyway, so it was their best chance. They broke into a full run, having really no time for crawling. The sun would be up soon and they'd be spotted. The flames of the fire behind them was hindering them enough as it was, casting just enough light to reveal the men running. Shots started to ring out from behind them as well as in front.  
HOLD YOUR FIRE! Hidan screamed. IT'S US YOU DUMB FUCKS! SHADOW MOON! SHADOW MOON! The sarge kept yelling as they made their approach. Finally realizing who they were from the code word, the men turned their fire on the enemy lines, trying to give them as much cover fire as possible.  
Finally they reached their line and dropped down into the trenches, falling to their knees immediately and panting hard. Medics quickly came up to check on them, but other then a few scratches and a nasty case of smokers lung, the men were in pretty good shape.  
They handed their packs off while the medics turned to handing them water, which they guzzled down quickly.  
You crazy fuck. Kaito said as he knelt down by Hidan and punched him in the shoulder.  
Hey, had to get us out didn't I? Us huh? Kakuzu questioned with a quirk of his brow.  
Hidan looked at him before his words finally registered. He had said us, not just himself. God just what the fuck was happening to him? Yeah. Us. He said as he finished his water.  
Had to exit in such a showy manner huh? Kaito asked with a smirk.  
Best way. Biggest distraction ever. Besides...it was a bang, un. Hidan said as he exploded in laughter.  
Both Kaito and Kakuzu joined in. Hidan really could be a fun guy when he wasn't an annoying asshole. 


End file.
